Just a Little Part of Me
by Lula6791
Summary: What happen if you wish to understand the person you despised most... or it is love? A/U Well I'm not good at summaries, please it is my first try at posting anything. Give it a chance and read it.
1. Prologue

**Just a little part of me...**

**by:** Lula6791

**Pairing****:** B/D from the TV show

**Summary:** What happen if you wish to understand the person you despised most... or it is love? A/U

**Rating:** T Just to be sure probably It can change later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**Note: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**Prologue:**

Dear Diary, journal, notebook (you got the idea):

Well what can I say... I'm not a writer at all; I used to dislike writing down things. My best friend was always the one writing everything. She always told me "Bonnie there is not a better way to record our memories, everything with time will fade. Only re-reading we will remember the details of our most important moments including the silly ones."

So here I am, writing to you diary, I can't think of a better way sort my feelings out. I have to admit, I am doing this because I'm kind of desperate. I remember my friend lecturing me about writing. Personally I don't like to write much.

My friend sometimes makes me think she has an old "motherly" soul in her body. And that statement is absolutely right until we change our chit-chat to boys. Well after all we are only teenagers. My best friend's name is Elena and I love her as the sister that I don't have. We used to say that we are soul sisters.

Why do I refer to our friendship in past tense ...as everything in life change our friendship changed too. In about two years a lot of things happened. Elena's parents died and those days where very dark for her. I could only give her my shoulder so she could cry on, my friendship and silence. I'm not very good giving advice and anyway in those days I sensed that this was what she wanted; just friends that will support her and not bother her "with you will feel better" crap. Time heals the wounds or at least it makes the wounds tolerable.

That phrase is one I used to believe wholeheartedly, until the next beginning of school season when my friend finally began to be Elena (a little bit wiser but the Elena I always knew); she met her true love. The thing is her true love is a vampire. She found out when he told her his secret. How I found out? Well when I woke up from my ancestor possession with the fangs of Elena's brother – in - law on my throat.

Why did he bite me? He was mad at my ancestor because apparently she broke a deal between them. I was beginning to practice, getting to know my powers when all this happened.

Why do I know my ancestor possessed me? I am a witch, my grandmother was a witch and if I had been paying attention to my grandmother I would probably give you a better explanation of my heritage. What the... I just thought my grandma was cool and a little bit crazy.

Oh ... I'm so tired right know to continue writing. My stomach is growling... so see ya!

Ps: Crap... crap... crap. I just remember the history homework! Long night! ARGGG...

* * *

Hi journal:

Ok I already told you about being a vampire snack, so lets continue.

At that moment I hated vampires but if Elena's boyfriend hadn't given me his blood I would be dead by now. However this fact doesn't erase his brother action of trying to kill me.

How is possible that they are brothers so similar in certain ways and so different in others?

Elena loves them both. And I should hate them both. That is the logical thing to do. But I have a weak heart I promised to try to know them better for the sake of my sister.

Probably I should give you some background so that when I re-read this entry maybe it will help me make my final decision.

Elena is a really beautiful girl, she's a slender brunette with brown eyes and she was High School queen at every single dance until the tragic event of her parents' death. After that everything changed. Elena's boyfriend is Stefan Salvatore. He is what you would call really handsome; a "hawtee" some girls would whisper in the hallways, green eyes, light brown hair, fair skin, well built and he wears his sad and anguish glare all the time. When I met him I felt that he was hiding something and that he was trying so hard to be human.

At that moment I didn't understood the feeling, now everything makes sense. Stefan only drinks animal blood and it's not a normal thing to do in the vampire community, or so I've heard, it makes them weaker.

His brother, Damon Salvatore has shiny black hair, icy blue eyes, fair skin, is well built and I hate to admit between the two brothers he was the one that caught my attention. Oh I almost forgot to tell you he wants Elena too, or at least is what he claims to everyone who asks him. He is mysterious and as I found out later he is a son of a b... and a jerk. He knows women are drooling for him and he treats them as his private little things. He doesn't care for anyone. Well when he wants to he listens to Elena. The most important detail about Damon is that he drinks human blood, because of this fact he is stronger than Stefan.

I am Bonnie the witch, I have green eyes, caramel skin, long black hair and compared to the others I'm really petite. Enough talking about me!

After the bite incident when Elena explained everything to me, Damon began bothering me again about opening a tomb where the love of his life was trapped. Yes, she was a vampire too. I have to admit that Damon has his twisted ways to be loyal. If he gives you his word he will comply with it. He won't back out. At that time I ask my grandmother's help for the sake of Elena, Stefan, the town and Damon.

I thought that if we opened the tomb he would get his beloved vampire and leave Mystic Falls for good. I was wrong!.

We opened the tomb and his Katherine wasn't there. I haven't seen a heart so broken until my heart broke as well that same night. The spell took all my grandmother's energy, she died peacefully in her bedroom and I lost the one person that was my mother in every way. She was the one who raised me and she was teaching me how to reach my potential as a witch.

After that incident I have to leave. I needed to sort out so much. I went to my aunt's for a couple of weeks. I took my grandmother grimoire and I began to study it alone. Every time I touched that book the pain resurfaced strong as new. I didn't answer Elena's calls or text messages. I didn't want to hear anything about her or from her. I was mad; with all the turmoil I was feeling I discovered my gifts or powers are linked to my emotions.

Uppss my cel is ringing. It is Elena. See you tomorrow.

* * *

Dear D:

This writing thing is taking forever. It feels like it's forever. Ok I already wrote about vampires, the witch thing and my grandma death. Next is back to school. Ahhh!

Eventually, I had to go back to school it was supposed to be part of my healing process. Yea I know how this sound: school + homework =healing. I don't like it; but what the heck!

When I returned, the hatred and pain was still there. Everything was different, the town felt different I didn't want to face Elena or Stefan. But I did it; I didn't have a choice for that matter. I can't stay away of what my heart is feeling toward my sister. I love Elena and I missed her.

So I ask for forgiveness and promised her that I will accept her love ones. Sadly this included the vampire brothers. With Stefan that was an easy thing to do, but with Damon I don't know if it will ever be possible...

Elena told me what happened during the time I was away. I swear diary sometimes I think that I'm watching or living a Supernatural episode.

The rest of the vampires in the tomb escaped, some of them kidnapped Stefan and tortured him. Elena, Damon and Alaric (my history teacher) rescued Stephan from those vampires. Damon and Alaric killed most of them. Stefan was so weak that Elena had to give him her blood. That was when the frenzy began, after drinking Elena's blood Stefan had problems to adapt again to his original animal blood diet.

Damon knew Stefan was having problems with the cravings but Elena didn't believe him. At the Founders day's Ball Stefan flip out. He kidnapped a girl, and Elena and Damon found that Stefan was out of control.

I found them both trying to control Stefan with no luck. I had to step in; I concentrated my power toward Stefan's mind. I imagined I was crushing his mind with the most piercing noise. This was effective, Stefan stopped immediately and looked at me with bewildered eyes, Damon and Elena where so surprised of what I did.

Since my return I never told them that I had more control of my powers. Thanks to that night Stefan is a little bit embarrassed but grateful of what I did for him. Even Damon is a little bit civilized towards me.

Oh Daddy just arrived from his business trip. YES! I'm going to put you on hold Dear D.

PS: I got an A at History. I'm getting good at it.

* * *

Hola mi querido diario: (_Hi dear diary_)

Well I had to practice for my Spanish class.

I swear this town is a magnet for problems we didn't even have some peaceful days after Stefan's incident when almost immediately another vampire appear and began to bother the brothers. That vampire wanted certain mechanical thing that Damon had. That device was supposed to be used as a weapon against vampires, exposing them to the world.

Elena and Stefan asked me to deactivate it. They convinced Damon to let me do the deactivation spell. My little secret at that time was that I didn't do it. I couldn't do it. Why was I supposed to protect vampires? I had to protect the town. So I didn't do it and the Council got hold of the weapon that was supposed to expose the vampires. The Council had prepared an attack, which involved vervain and fire. Elena was able to save Stefan from being taken, but Stefan, as a loving brother, was determined to save his older brother.

I had to do a spell that night to save Damon from the flames. That night I told Stephan that Damon needed to change or I will have to take them down.

I'm tired to continue. I will plug my IPod and try to catch some sleep hours.

Bye Bye

Ups! I forgot the Spanish. Adios!

* * *

Back to present, since my return after my grandmother's death I had this bad feeling that something really bad would happen. That same night the signs began to be clearer. Some strong evil was already in Mystic Falls.

The brothers sensed it; they convinced Elena to talk to me, which she did it. She asked me to help them destroy this evil being. The thing is I will have to work really closely to Damon.

At this time of my life I need help and urgently. Sadly I don't have anybody to confide in. I can't tell Elena what I'm feeling because she is falling for the same guy.

The training sessions are hard. This wicked vampire attacked me every time without warning in every possible and strange way. My reactions are getting better and quicker. My control of my powers is increasing thanks to Damon.

Don't ever repeat this journal, but during our sessions I began to know him better and to trust him. I discovered his qualities and flaws. When I'm with him it is hard to control my emotions, and that is because I am developing feelings toward him, if you ever tell that to anyone I swear I'll burn you in the fireplace journal. I'm falling really hard for him and I know he doesn't feel the same way. He loves Elena, I'm just not good enough, I can't compete with Elena.

I need to shoo these feelings away but he makes it practically impossible. He is everywhere. Right now I'm at the grill waiting for Elena and Stefan but the first person to enter is Damon.

He goes straight for the bar and asks for his favorite drink Martini on the Rocks and he walks towards me...

**Note:**

**Don't forget to review... Anyway thank you for reading it. **

**I want to give big hugs to Bookwormgrl101, Infusion D' Iris and Kyeire for helping me. **


	2. Spell

**Just a little part of me...**

**by:** Lula6791

**Pairing****:** B/D from the TV show

**Summary:** What happen if you wish to understand the person you despised most... or it is love? A/U

**Rating:** T Just to be sure probably It can change later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**Note: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

Chapter 2

He goes straight for the bar and asks for his favorite drink Martini on the Rocks and he walks towards me...

I just keep looking at him walking _god he is gorgeous_ I can't deny that. He looks like an Armani model. He was standing in front of me and he said:

"Little witch they are not coming."

"How do you know Damon?"

"Because I cancelled the date for you"

I felt my anger rising...I just sputtered "Why?"

He shrugged and said, "Because I felt like it"

My anger grew so much that his drink exploded in his hand. He looked at me in a menacing way and told me "Don't ever do that again or..."

I interrupted him saying: "Or what?" I fell silent for some seconds I realized what he was doing. I told him "I got you, you are doing this to check up how I would react to an attack in a public place full of people"

He smirked and said: "Sometimes I swear witch you think like a vampire" I grinned at him he just gave me an idea. I told him " I want a different kind of training, since you canceled my date with Stefan and Elena you will be my date. I found some old books of my ancestors with interesting spells and I want to try them. What do you think?"

He gave me his interrogating look; he only nodded extending his hand. We walked out of the Grill and went back to my house to get the books. I didn't invite him into my house. I was beginning to trust him but not enough to invite him in. He decided to do the training spells session at the Salvatore manor. I had to admit that I laughed heartedly when he told me the reason for this. "Little witch I don't trust you yet, you could get me killed with one of those spells, at least at the manor Stefan and Elena are there so you won't try anything too harsh"

I only replied: "You are right, it is safe for you, I guess that know I can't do the balding spell". He just glared at me in murderous way. He just pushed the car faster. I could tell he was having second thoughts for this training session.

In minutes we were at the manor. Elena opened the door with a surprised face. Before she could let out a word, I told her "This jerk canceled our evening to night, so he is my date he has to help me with some spells" She glared at Damon first and then grinned to me. Stefan reaches the door and greeted me with a warm smile and saying. "You can do the spells here anytime you want Bonnie" Elena nodded approving his statement.

Damon rolled his eyes and he just murmured: "Shall we"

I choose the library, it was at the back of the house and I didn't want to bother Stefan and Elena. Incredibly Damon helped me set things up. I casted the magic circle I request the support of the Water, Earth, Wind and Fire elements.

I did several spells; I began with some wards spells for the manor. When I was finalizing the ward spells I noticed he was reading something in my ancestor book. He was curious and told me: "Maybe you should do this one". I took the book and read it what he was showing me, it was a humanizing spell.

I just decided to close the magic circle. He looked at me with a questioning glare.

I began to pace murmuring: "He must be crazy, or probably he is meaning to use this against Stefan" I was in my little world. That's when I felt a strong hold. I look up I told him "You are crazy"

"Nope I'm not"

"Why?" "And don't waste my time vampire!"

"The spell I showed you is a strong one. You should raise your objectives witch!"

I keep saying no with my head "Why a humanizing spell, you want me to lose my powers? Or you are thinking in someone else?"

"Yes"

"Well then... Who?"

"Stefan"

"I knew it you little - "You are always planning something"

"I am Damon Salvatore, who do you think I was?"

"I'm not doing it"

"Yes you are!"

"NO"

"YES"

At this point we were yelling at each other, and our bodies were mere inches apart. That's when Stefan and Elena entered the room. We just looked at them and remained silent.

"What is happening here?" Stefan asked,

I told everything with every insult I could muster toward his brother. Stefan was thinking about the spell. Elena, who looking at him said, "How long will the spell will function?"

I gave a tired sigh and explained to everyone the "The book says four days and in that time the recipient of the spell and the witch has to be near each other all the time, like living at the same place". Stefan looks at me asking "Why?"

I answered honestly "That part of the spell I haven't found it yet, but it says very clearly that it is just for four days". Damon ask "Why four days?" I look at him thoughtfully replying, "Well If I didn't misunderstand the old English, it is one day for each element Wind, Fire, Earth and Water"

"I think the missing part must be written down on another book, I have to look at it at my grandmother's house. That part has to be a way to break the spell sooner if it necessary"

Stefan walked toward me with expecting and hopeful eyes and surprised me saying: "Bonnie please cast the spell, I'm willing to took any risk I just want to have at least four normal days with Elena"

I keep nodding no. Elena stepped in "Bonnie please" Damon was looking at everyone with a grin on his face. After all we became his prime time soap opera tonight.

I finally gave in. I told Elena what I need for casting the spell she went to get everything prepared. I suggested to both vampires to feed, just because I didn't want to risk anything. Once again I opened the magic circle when I felt everything was right I began to chant:

"The four elements all called tonight

Help me find his human side.

Concede him one day at a time

Water the source of life be the fist

Earth our strong hold feed him life

Powerful winds give it human life

Fire seal the deal between this vampire and

This witch for four fore - nights"

As I said the finals words I felt like something ripping my life source. It was an excruciating pain so strong that I black out.

I didn't notice the vampire that fell to the floor with the same pain as me...

**Note:**

**Don't forget to review... Anyway thank you for reading it. **

**I want to give big hugs to Bookwormgrl101, Infusion D' Iris and Kyeire for helping me. **

**What should happen next? Which vampire will be affected by Bonnie's spell? Please let me know. Ideas are really welcome too.**

**Hugs and kisses for everyone!**


	3. Openning Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, review, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. Hug and kisses to everyone.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - Openning Eyes**_

Bonnie POV

As I said the finals words I felt like something ripping my life source. It was an excruciating pain so strong that I black out.

I didn't notice the vampire that fell to the floor with the same pain as me...

* * *

Elena POV

I'm just mesmerized at Bonnie's powers. I didn't have a clear idea. I know she save Damon making possible to Stefan go through the fire at that horrible night. But I'm little bit worried of what will happen.

She called the four elements, one can feel the magic slowly surrounding us. When Bonnie began to chant the spell she look like... How to describe her!

She looked like a fairy princess, more beautiful than usual. How this can be? I change my gaze to Stefan he was enthralled with her. It is surprising to seeing him like that. It kind of hurt a little. I know I can't think like this she is my sister but... He is my true love.

Maybe I'm just imagining things. I look over to Damon, he looked at me with his usual smirk. He is gorgeous and I know he has feelings for me. And because of this I'm worried. Why he suggested the spell to Bonnie? Why he wanted to give Stephan that opportunity?

I noticed Damon change his gaze to Bonnie. He is watching her with pride, like he is the one that discovered something new. He is watching her like she is his property. How? Why?

Both of them Bonnie and Damon are constantly are fighting... What is the meaning of this?

A chilling scream snap me out of my wonderings thoughts. It was Bonnie, she was falling to the floor with such pain reflected at her face. Something ethereal began to leave her body. It looked like part of her soul or it could be her life source.

This force thing was hovering at the center of the magic circle, when it slowly began to search for something. It floated towards me, it stayed for several second in front of me. Nothing happen. It is like this force decided I'm not the one it was looking for.

It went to Stefan, did the same thing but some of this force, energy thing began to enter Stefan's body through his mouth. Stefan screamed like Bonnie did before.

I wanted to help him but I can't move. Apparently I wasn't able to move until the spell is finished. What I think is Bonnie's soul went directly to Damon.

I watched his surprised face, then facial expression change to an angry glare. It appears he was fighting the Bonnie's force thing. It just hover in front of him and did the same thing it did with Stefan.

Damon's scream was scary, really scary. After that everything ended. I was the only one conscious in the room. After Damon's scream the force disappear, the room felt normal again and I was able to move.

I went to check up Stefan first; he was breathing so peacefully. When I touched him; his skin was so warm. I couldn't stop myself and I rested my cheek at his chest.

I was stunned his heart was beating. He has the most beautiful and strongest heartbeat ever. My tears began to flow through my cheeks, I couldn't stop them.

Bonnie did it, she gave Stefan four days of humanity. I was so happy, like a little child with her Christmas present.

I looked at Bonnie, with a new found admiration toward my soul sister. I checked her, her pulse was right a little bit slowly but right.

When I looked at Damon he was like Stefan and Bonnie, unconscious. I remembered ,that the force did to him the same as Stefan. I went to him and did the same check up. I gasped... his heart was beating.

Oh my! He is not going to like it. How he is going to react? I mentally shrug... I can't do anything about it. Damon will have his humanity for four days even if he don't want this gift. I think this will be very interesting or very very dangerous.

I only can wait... and hope for the best.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I began to fluttered my eyes; just focusing in how I'm feeling. I think I'm alive. I hear a my name. Someone is calling me. I know that voice, every time the call is stronger.

When I finally could open my eyes looking for the voice I noticed It was Elena. She was crying. Her face have a mix of happiness and relieve expression.

She helped me to sit up. I only said "Elena". She just gave me the strongest hug I ever received. I just hug her back.

When we parted from our hug, I look at my surroundings and notice the two unconscious vampires at the floor. I asked: "What happen?"

Elena looked at me for several seconds thinking about the answer. Finally she just said "Bonnie, the spell worked"

I blink at her twice times... I could only mustered a slowly whisper: "What?"

Elena nodded and direct her gaze toward Stefan and she just said: "Bonnie I heard Stefan's heart. His heart is beating!" She finished this phrase almost with a yell of joy.

I can not believe it. This powerful spells rarely function or works properly the first time the witch is performing it. I slowly stood up and walk toward Stefan and felt his pulse at his wrist.

Oh my! This is like a miracle, I'm just a beginner concerning this kind of spells. With this thoughts I put Stefan's hand at floor and began to walk to the arm chair. I was planning to sit for a while waiting to Stefan wake up when I noticed Damon at the floor.

I couldn't help myself. I run to where he was. I touch his face and I gasp with surprise. His skin felt warm, alive. I check for his pulse and I found it.

I only could say: Oh No!

Elena walked to where I was with Damon she put her hand in my shoulder. I looked at her and told me: "Bonnie, what I witness during the spell some kind of force slip out of your body and went to Stephan and Damon after all of you went unconscious. I think the spell worked on Damon too"

I was nodding no over and over again. "Elena this can't be, when he woke up... Oh no!" I sigh and say: "Do you have any idea how he will react?"

Surprisingly she just shrugged and went to Stefan. I was stunned, she is the one person the brothers are constantly fighting for and she just say nothing!

I woke up from all this thoughts when I felt someone stirring... it was Stefan.

* * *

Stefan POV

I slowly open my eyes the first thing I could clearly see is my little lovely love tear streaked face. I worried a little bit but then I noticed that I can't like I used too. My Elena's face was beautiful but I can't see her or sense her aura.

I was surprised with all of this when Elena touch my face with her hand and she said: "Stefan, it worked, the spell worked perfectly. You have a beating heart."

I looked at her and said nothing. How could I... more than a hundred years without life in my body. It is a second chance that I need to wrap with all my might.

My first reaction was to lift my hand and press two fingers at my throat.

In mere seconds I felted it, I felt my pulse. I couldn't help it I felt a single tear streaking at my face. I cleaned my tear with my hand. I touched Elena's face with my tear stained fingers. After mere seconds I kiss her, like my life depended on it.

I was mesmerized when we have to parted from our kiss, because I needed to breath. Elena whispered: "Stefan we have only four days and this is thanks to Bonnie".

I stood up and walked toward the little witch, she was holding Damon's hand and watching us. Her eyes had unshed tears. I lift her up and hug her.

I said to her: "Thank you Bonnie, you don't know how important is what you did for me. You gave me life for four days and that is way more of what I could ever possible dreamed my whole life."

Bonnie only nod and say: "Stefan you save my life once, you love Elena and you make her happy, she is my sister, I just couldn't say no to you or her. But I'm worried, the spell worked on Damon too"

I just looked at her surprised and change my gaze to where Damon was. This could be trouble or it could be the chance to get my brother back.

I went to Damon just in time...

* * *

**A/N: This is it. For now. What you think about it? Did you like or not? The only way I will now if you review. **

**I want to thanks my publishing team jejeje!, **

**Bookwormglr101 thank you for your help. You have a whole box of cookies delivery personally by Damon. Do you like my present?**

**How does Damon will wake up?**

**Ideas are very welcome. A huge Damon smile for the ones that click that button. I even can give a Stefan hug if you want.**


	4. Reactions & Worries

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, review, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. Hug and kisses to everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Reactions & Worries**

Stephan POV

Bonnie only nod and say: "Stefan you save my life once, you love Elena and you make her happy, she is my sister, I just couldn't say no to you or her. But I'm worried, the spell worked on Damon too"

I just looked at her surprised and change my gaze to where Damon was. This could be trouble or it could be the chance to get my brother back.

I went to Damon just in time...

* * *

Damon POV

I slowly began to feel my body waking up. It is estrange my body is aching and not precisely my usual hunger for blood. The pain amazingly is physical. Even to open my eyelids is harder than it used to be.

I hear voices sometimes far away in other occasions near me. I felt someone touching my hand, no… is not my hand is my wrist. They are pressing my wrist!

But Why and who is touching me? Who dares to touch me? What is happening the last thing I remember is the little witch sprawled at the floor in pain!

I need to open my eyes and move my body. Common Damon MOVE IT! STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS, WAKE UP ALREADY!

Only after mentally screaming to my body my eyes began to open. Everything seems fuzzy. I can't see or hear clearly like before. When finally I have my eyes fully open the first thing I saw is my little brother's brooding face.

Incredibly he helped me to sit up. I noticed Bonnie standing near Elena. Both of them have apprehension looks plastered in their faces. For some seconds the little witch face seems relieved. Relieved for what? Because I finally wake up of this dreamless state I was.

I looked at my brother and ask: "What the hell happened little brother? Why on earth do my head and body hurt so much?"

Stephan just kept looking at me in absolute silence. Elena just step beside him and did a gesture, like she wanted to say something but it was the witch who finally said it.

"Damon, your head and body hurt so much because you fell to the floor"

"That is not a logical answer witch"

"Let me show you something"

She walk toward me she sits down beside me and ask me for my hand. She took my hand and place it at my throat and she press it down.

I felt my pulse. Wait a minute, Why do I have a pulse?

I know that my face was showing the surprised that I'm feeling right know.

I gaze at Bonnie again, she stammered a little and in a fearful whisper she told me: "Damon the spell worked on you too"

I needed some mere seconds to comprehend fully what the witch just told me. I began to feel angry. I was so angry that I couldn't think properly. I push her hard. I didn't want her beside me.

I stood up quickly and yelled at her: "You stupid witch! The spell was for Stefan not for me! How could you mess this up?"

While she was standing up she glare at me in a venomous way. Walked slowly toward me. I know she was angry at me, usually when she is in that emotional state her powers can be sensed. As a vampire is an easy thing to do, but as a human is very difficult. Even me being a human right know I felted her powers.

She only replied: "You conceited, ungrateful, jerk! How could you blame me for what happen? You were the one that suggested the spell!"

"The spell wasn't for me witch and want you to reverse it or…"

"Or what? Used to be vampire. What are you going to do? You are a mere human right know!"

My reaction was to grip her by the neck and press it with all my strength. I hear Elena screaming and Stefan was tugging me trying to make me released her. Maybe I am a useless human but humans can make great damage even kill if that is what it wants. At this precise moment, that is what I wanted to do hurt her.

Suddenly, I felt her power pushing me in a strong and quickly way. She throw me against the wall with such force that she knocked me out of my breath.

I looked at her and she was gazing at me. Amazingly she was looking at me like she was sad for something. She began to walk towards me. Right know Bonnie was mere inches apart from me and she just said.

"I forgive you Damon. I really do."

I only gazed at her and watched her turn and walk away from the library. Why she said that? Who she thinks she is? For God sakes I'm Damon Salvatore I don't ask for forgiveness and I don't have any regrets. I really wanted to kill her.

I yelled with all my strength: "ARRGG! I HATE THIS!"

Stefan walked toward me and helped me to get up. He just kept silent. I shrugged off from him and stormed of to my room.

* * *

Stefan POV

I watch my brother storm out of the library. Elena walked toward me a hugged me. She did a gesture to say something. I just put my finger in her lips and told her:

"Elena we expected a bad reaction from Damon"

She nodded and replied: "I know Stefan, but why Bonnie told him she forgive him. She was really sad I know her Stefan. I don't understand why?"

"Elena she needs you right know, go look for her I will try to speak to Damon"

"Ok"

I kiss her again before she went looking for Bonnie. I think Bonnie's feelings toward my brother are deeper that everyone really knows.

I began to walk to Damon's room. I can't stop thinking that these four days of humanity will help my brother to find himself again. Who knows maybe Bonnie and Damon will finally click.

* * *

Bonnie POV:

I get out of the library and went to the one of the rooms of the manor. It seems it is a guest room. I don't see any sign of someone using this room recently.

I sat down at the window and stare at the moon. Her light was soothing me from the turmoil of emotions I was feeling right know.

I sense someone standing near the door. I said, "Who is it?"

"It's me Bonnie, I was looking for you."

I looked at her and remained silent. She took a chair and placed it near me. After some seconds she ask me: "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Elena I'm feeling fine"

"Don't lie Bonnie, you are not fine. Look at you, you seems about to burst in tears"

I sigh… I can't really lie to her, she knows me to well. And besides I need someone to talk.

"You are right I'm struggling. I don't want to cry" She nodded and touch my hand in a comforting way and added: "Bonnie can I ask you something?"

"Yes Elena you can"

"Why you told Damon that you forgive him?"

I looked at her and began telling her what I think. "Elena you told me before that you think it was a part of my soul what entered Stefan and Damon's bodies"

She nodded and gesture me to continue. "Well, I told Damon I forgive him because I felt everything"

"You felt what Bonnie"

"I felt his feelings Elena, He was angry, surprised. I felt fear, loneliness, doubt, and confusion. . I just can't blame him."

"But Bonnie how is that possible?"

"I don't know Elena, maybe at the other part of the spell it explain something. I just have to look it up at Grams"

Out of the blue she asked me: "Bonnie, do you have feeling for Damon?"

I looked at her surprised, but my surprise was because I couldn't find an absolute answer. I told her: "Elena I don't know what I feel for him. I don't know if I hate him or…"

She interrupted me: "You love him Bonnie Bennett"

"No, Elena that is not possible. He has hurt me in all possible ways. He even tried to kill me twice for God sake… I can't love him, I just can't"

"Bonnie, you are the only one that seems to understand him, the relationship between you two was growing before the spell incident. I think you were friends. Damon and you are just two of the stubbornness people that I know. You two don't want to recognize your feelings"

"Elena, just leave it like that, Ok! I'm worried for other things too."

"What else? please tell me."

I stared at the moon again and explained to her. "Elena, when I did the spell a huge amount of magic and power was needed to performed it. Usually when so much power is concentrated in one place it is like a beacon to other supernatural creatures. And we know this town has a huge history with supernatural events."

"Bonnie that doesn't mean something will happen. And where did you learn this? How can you be so sure?"

"Grams told me before she died, Elena. And I also read it at my Grams grimorie"

She just remained silent. I just keep thinking about the bad feeling of something evil coming to Mystic Falls and let face it for four days the two vampires that willingly can protect us are just human.

I wish to be so hopeful like Elena. Help me Grams from whatever you are please help me!

I don't want to think I made a big mistake...

* * *

**A/N: Ok,. What you think about it? Did you like or not? The only way I will now if you review. **

**I want to thanks my publishing team jejeje!, **

**Bookwormglr101 thank you for your help. I think you still have some cookies from the last chapter so hurry up eat it so I can send Damon again to your door. jajaja**

**What do you think will happen next? Who is the evil coming to Mystic Falls? Does Damon and Bonnie have a chance?**

**Ideas are very welcome. A huge Damon kiss and hug for the ones that click that button.**


	5. Plans & Deals

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. Hug and kisses to everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Plans & Deals**

Bonnie POV

I wish to be so hopeful like Elena. Help me Grams from whatever you are please help me!

I don't want to think I made a big mistake...

* * *

Damon POV

After trashing my room upside down I was barely feeling a bit better when my little brother entered my room.

I glare at him and before he said anything I just snarled at him: "Go away"

He just asked me: "Do you feel better know?"

I just ignored him. I noticed he wasn't brooding like always and that unnerves me.

He just nodded and added: "Well it seems that your plan backfired at you, Damon"

I glared at him, How could he said that to me and with a smirk plastered to his face?

I breathed and counted up to ten. I walked toward him and replied to his sarcastic comment: "Little brother, if I was planning something it is not of your concern. Besides you can smirk know but I will make the little witch reverse the spell then you wont be so lucky."

"Damon, How you are going to convince Bonnie? You just tried to kill her again. I don't think she will willingly help you. Just try to survive this four days, try to remember how it used to be"

"Stefan don't give me the sentimental crap lecture, I'm not in the mood, go to your little love and leave me alone"

Stefan sighed and began to walked out of my room when he turned and said: "Damon deep down I know you care for all of us. Even if you don't believe me I care for you. Don't mess anything further Damon. If you want to reverse the spell early I'm Ok with it. I suggest to win Bonnie trust so she reverse the spell. I don't know, help her to find the other part that she needs to end the human spell."

"Stop the martyrdom drama Stefan I already told you leave me alone, or you will regretted later"

He finally step out, I slammed the door and thought He just won't stop to amuse me with his reverse psychological crap.

I needed air so I decided to get outside the manor to the backyard. I began to walked, I wasn't paying attention at anything at all. Finally I sat down at one old and crappy chair.

I began to remember what Bonnie told me. She said forgave me; why did she tell me that?. She is not dumb, she is a smart witch and she know that right know I hate her with all my strength.

I never understood women not as a human and as a vampire I just didn't care. I swear she sometimes react like me. Maybe that is why she amused me so much. The training sessions where really fun at least for me, and just to get her annoyed to her limits gave me always a clear idea how powerful she was.

Yet again in every training session when she defended herself or retaliated one of my attacks she always stopped. She always refrained her powers. I'm not stupid to think that she cares for me, I just think it is because of Elena. She truly believed I love her friend.

That is it I will manipulate her through her feelings toward her friend. ARrrrggg Damon stop thinking as a child she won't fall for that, you trained her well.

Why on earth I let Elena convinced me to help the witch with her powers? I had to admit I was curious, I wanted to know what she was capable to do. Certainly she has enough power to take down a vampire. I wanted to controlled her power. Admitted Damon she is useful to you.

Maybe Stefan suggestion is the best one to get her do what you want. After that the story will be very different.

My head hurt and my stomach began to growl. With every human symptoms I felt it makes me hated more and more the situation that I'm at.

I walk to the house I need to find Bonnie. But before I nee to check out the fridge...

* * *

Bonnie POV

I went to the library to gather my things. I wanted to ask Elena to drop me of at my house.

I got out of the library and heard someone at the kitchen. I hesitated a little but finally decided to know who was at the kitchen. When I entered I saw Damon slamming the fridge door.

I just kept watching him and thinking How someone so beautiful outside can be so dark inside? What happened to him to make him like that? It can't be only Katherine that made him like that, It doesn't match with who I think is Damon Salvatore. He must have lived other scarring experiences.

I saw him turning... crap he will know I was watching him. It is too late to make a Houdini move.

He looked at me and he surprised me asking: "Your fridge has food right?"

I was so stunned that I only nodded in affirmative way. He just continued talking. "Well what are we waiting for lets go to your house"

"Wait Damon, What are you talking about?"

"I'm hungry Bennett, that is what I'm talking about!"

Against my survival instinct I just laughed. I laughed so much that I have to sat at the floor. At the beginning he was glaring at my with his icy eyes. Oh boy he was angry. I just kept laughing he in a slowly way began to smile, he ended beside me at the floor laughing with me.

When we finally stopped laughing he looked at me and once again he surprised me. He just said: "Bonnie, I'm sorry"

"Ok, Damon you are creeping me out!"

"Why it is so hard to accept my apology?. You are the only human that I thanked something once and know I give you an apology. Do you know how hard it is for me?"

"Because you are you Damon. You always do things because at some point you will have a benefit from it"

He sigh and looked at me with his eyes in a tired way: "Witch, you sometimes are to annoying"

I smiled at him, and replied: "Ok Damon I'm sorry for not believe in you"

He blinked again and told me: "Stop doing that!"

"Stop What?"

"Stop confusing me!, Just be the witch that I know!"

He suddenly stood up and offered his hand to help me stand up. I took I say to him: "Damon let make a truce for this days, ok?"

I was hoping with all my heart he would say yes. He looked at me and offered his hand again and answered my request: "Ok, Bonnie we will have a truce but I have two conditions"

I kept silent and waited for his conditions. He continued talking "First, I want to help you to find the other part of the spell and second I want you to reverse it. Don't worry for Stefan he just told me he was fine with it."

I considered his conditions, I knew he was telling the truth I could feel it. I nodded and say: "Ok, but I have my conditions too Salvatore"

"If we find the reverse spell I want to give Elena and Stefan at least two days. And I want you to leave them alone for the amount of two or four days. The amount of days will depend if we found the reverse spell"

He lowered his hand and replied: "What I will do Bonnie ahh, it is to much time ?"

"Well Damon for once if you want to annoy someone you can annoy me. I'm already used to you bothering me"

"Ja! You just want time with me?"

"Don't be so conceited, I have to live here for the duration of the spell. Remember what the book says. The witch has to be near to the vampire affected by the spell. Since both of you live here it is easy that way."

This time I was the one that offered the hand. He took my hand and shake it. When I tried to pull away he just pull me back toward him. Actually I was touching him he lowered down a little and whispered to my ear: "We have a deal Bonnie, but I'm still hungry."

I laugh and punch him... I was so relieved he was human because I knew he couldn't felt my quick beating heart...

* * *

**A/N: Ok,. What you think about it? Did you like or not? The only way I will now if you review. **

**Bookwormglr101 thank you for your help. Damon is asking if you need anything?**

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Ideas are very welcome.**


	6. Remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW. I don't own nothing of Star Wars.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. Hug and kisses to everyone.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – Remember**

Bonnie POV

I was touching him he lowered down a little and whispered to my ear: "We have a deal Bonnie, but I'm still hungry."

I laughed and punched him... I was so relieved he was human because I knew he couldn't felt my quick beating heart...

* * *

Elena POV

After talking to Bonnie I went to find Stefan I needed to tell him Bonnie's worries and ask him about Bonnie feeling Damon's feelings.

I began to walk towards the kitchen because I heard some yelling when suddenly I felt someone grabbing me by the waist.

I was about to yell when I heard Stefan's voice saying: "I was looking for you my little lovely love".

I turned around and faced him I just stared at him. I couldn't say anything. His eyes were projecting so much love. What I did to have someone like him loving me?

He press me against the wall and kiss me with such love and passion. I couldn't think properly, I forgot about Bonnie, Damon, everything.

We parted from our kiss because both needed to breath. I pulled Stefan to his room.

I wanted to be with him the rest of the night. Tomorrow I will tell him everything.

But know it just us... only us.

* * *

Damon POV

I went to get my cars keys. I check up how I look at the mirror. I couldn't stop wondering Why I did the deal with the witch? It is like she is able to read me completely.

It can't be because know I am human. She just so disconcerting. She is doing things and reacting like me. This has to be something about the spell.

Arrgg Damon let face it with your stomach growling like that you can't think clearly.

I hate to admit that Stefan's suggestion work like a charm. Ja! He will never know that I actually follow his advise. Anyway it doesn't matter soon I will be myself again.

I hate the fact I can't control my emotions or feelings... I miss the ability to switch them off.

I walk down the stairs and see her waiting for me. She look at me I almost stop breathing she is beautiful. A flashback came from the moment she was chanting the spell she looked like a princess. A witch princess...with his dark side.

Know I'm thinking like a Star Wars weirdo. **(1)**

Damon get a grip she is just another human that eventually you will use. This emotional state is killing me. This Witch did something more? I know she did.

I swear If I didn't need her she just will be dead.

I open the door and let her pass me and told her: "Do you know something about cooking?"

She laugh and replied: "You are crazy right. It is the middle of the night it is snack time no cooking time."

"Ahh, You don't know how to cook!" I said laughing at her.

"Damon I know enough to just not starve myself. If you don't want anything at my fridge you can go to any convenience store. I'm quite sure you will find something that will just fit you perfectly"

I'm enjoying to much this bickering with her..."Shall we go know"

She just nodded. I turn on my Ferrari and drive toward Bonnie's house.

* * *

Bonnie POV

We reach my house after a silent ride. It was kind of soothing, just being there with Damon, and no uttering a single word.

I open the door and enter my house. I begin to walk to the kitchen when I realize Damon is not walking behind me.

I back trace my original steps, I find him at the porch. "What happen Damon?"

He look at me and immediately he change his gaze toward his foot. I follow his gaze and see he was hesitating. I just stood there watching him. He slowly cross one foot and then the other.

I was entrance my his movements when he whisper: "I forgot how it feels."

"What Damon?"

"I just enter your house Bonnie, without you inviting me in."

"Being human has its perks Damon not everything is bad." I touch his hand and squeezed a little. He nodded and whisper: "I know Bonnie I always knew."

I look at his questioningly and replied "You knew"

"Yes, I'm not the monster everybody thinks to know. I just don't tell anyone who I am. Not anymore, the last time I did it was with Katherine"

I squeezed again his hand and reply: "Come you have to eat, it is late and I want to get some sleep"

I left Damon eating a ham and cheese sandwich. I enter my room and prepare a bag with my essentials for my long four days at the manor. I took my school books, my iPod, the rest of my witch stuff and my diary.

I have to write down so much.

I enter the kitchen, Damon was drinking a glass of water. He look at me at ask me: "Ready?"

"Yes"

"Lets go back to the manor."

"Ok"

"Bonnie"

"Yes, Do you need something else?"

"No, I just want to tell you thank you for the sandwich. It is not a perfect culinary experience but it was good." He just say it with his sarcastic tone and with his conceited smirk.

I glare at him I walk toward him grab his shirt and just pull him out of the kitchen. "Hey witch this is expensive."

"I don't care Damon, You just ruin my excellent mood. Lets go I want to sleep already"

"Are you offering something Bonnie?"

"ARRRGG DAMON!" I storm out of my house...

* * *

General POV

Finally I found him. Damon, yes it is him. But who is the girl beside him. They look like their are fighting or something.

She has a powerful aura. It is strange; his aura seems different of what I remember.

What happen to him? I just have to know why he looks so different.

* * *

**A/N: I want to thanks my friend bookwormgrl101. I'm keeping her a little bit busy proof reading my story.**

**(1) Please Star Wars Fans don't hate. It just pop out of my head!**

**BTW She is an awsome writer. You should visit her profile and read her stories.**

**Last I need your reviews for ideas or just feedback. It is the only way If I'm doing it the right way. Just click the button.**


	7. Wake Up!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

**I love you everyone 61 reviews, I never expected so much reviews. Guys you make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Wake up!**

General POV

Finally I found him. Damon, yes it is him. But who is the girl beside him. They look like their are fighting or something.

She has a powerful aura. It is strange; his aura seems different of what I remember.

What happen to him? I just have to know why he looks so different.

* * *

Stefan POV

I just wake up and I couldn't stop watching Elena sleeping beside me. I'm too excited and happy for this opportunity to live this four days with Elena as a human.

I has to admit the fact that Damon is human too gives me hope. Hope to regain my lost brother. I'm not sure why the spell worked on both of us, but nothing happen without a reason.

I feel Elena beginning to stir, I kiss her forehead and say to her: "Good morning"

Elena groan a little and say: "Morning...", she makes the gesture to go back to sleep. I decide to tickle her to wake her up. Her laugh make me smile between her laughs she implore: "Stop Stefan, please stop I'm awake already... STOP!"

I just love to have this little moments with her. I do love her completely, If I could remain human, I would no matter the consequences, just to be able to live beside her.

Elena wake me up of my wonderings with a: "Hello!, planet Earth to Mars". She was waving her hand in front of my face. Smiling I grab her hand and kiss it.

"Sorry, Elena I guess I was daydreaming."

"About What Stefan"

"About that I'm the luckiest guy because of your love"

She lean on me and kiss me tenderly. Before I could do anything further she ask me: "Do you have something planned for today?"

I just stare at her and nodding I reply: "No, I haven't thought anything yet."

She sigh a little. Her eyes shows... worry. That it is she is worried about something. I just keep silent giving her time to speak.

"Stefan last night before you found me I was looking for you I wanted to tell you what Bonnie told me"

"What is it Elena? It is about the spell?"

"No, Bonnie has a bad feeling, like something evil is coming to Mystic Falls. She told me that the amount of power she used to cast the spell is so huge that is like a beacon for other supernatural beings."

I just nodded and added: "She is right Elena, I do want to assure the opposite but she is telling the truth."

"So, we have to expect something bad this days Stefan. Is not fair!"

"I know is not fair, we have to be prepare, we need to be prepare for anything"

"Oh Great!"

"Elena, maybe we should wear vervain." She look at me questioningly.

"Elena, I am human know, Damon too any vampire can use compulsion on us"

"Ok, you still have vervain here at the manor right?"

"Yes"

"Well How it sound to you If I prepare breakfast for everyone and you find the vervain for you and Damon?"

"Good, it sounds good"

"What do you want for breakfast Stefan?"

"Elena, I want pancakes and bacon."

"Then pancakes and bacon it is."

She went to the bathroom and I couldn't resist the temptation. I need the bathroom too. I know Damon is not a morning person so we could spare a little time.

* * *

Damon POV

I couldn't help myself I want to look for the spell first thing today. I'm not an early riser but this is very important.

I sneak to Bonnie's room I couldn't stop looking at her. I know she is beautiful, she has great body, she is powerful and feisty but I can't understand her.

Stop Damon! You have a mission right know don't waste time looking at some chic.

I snap out of my thoughts and smile. I know she will hate this but I have to do it.

I lie down beside her, she is really sound sleep. I decide to spoon her... gosh she smell so good. Well I think this has to be. I begin to pretend I was sleeping.

* * *

Bonnie POV

MMM! What is happening? Something is restraining me? I want to move to another position and I can't. Well Bonnie just open your eyes check what is happening.

I slowly open my eyes the first thing I see is a hand to big to be mine. My brain have to be tricking me or something. A hand! I touch it... Oh my it is real I'm not dreaming.

I just began to struggle, I want to be free, but this person is strong. When finally I move enough to see his face I just yelled:

"DAMON!"

He open his eyes and with his smirk of hitting a jackpot he reply to me: "Good morning sleepyhead"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"MMM!, Bonnie this is not your room, remember we are at the manor not your house."

"Damon, you know what I mean!"

"Well Bonnie I have to admit last night is one of the best nights in my life"

* * *

Damon POV

She look at me with surprise plastered at her face. I know she is wondering what happen last night and why she can't remember anything. I couldn't help myself and begin to laugh.

For mere seconds she was relieve but know she is angry. She says: "Damon I swear get out of my room or I will forget you are human and I will burn your ass"

I begin to walk to the door telling her: "Admit it witch this is one of the best mornings you had in your entire life"

I glance at her for a second before her pillow hit me. I grab the pillow and look at her.

Oh boy! She is even more beautiful when she is angry.

Suddenly her face change and she blush a little and in a whisper she added: "Damon, please just go, leave me alone"

"Why are you blushing?" Granted I ask that without thinking.

"It is not your concern Damon. I'm fully awake know. What do you want?"

"I want to look up for the rest of the spell, remember our deal."

"Ok, Damon, let me prepare myself. We can grab some breakfast here or at my house, then we go to Grams and look for the damn spell. Just leave me Please"

"No problem I will be waiting downstairs"

I grin at her. Mission accomplish Damon, you successfully woke her up. I close her door and laugh with all my heart.

* * *

Bonnie POV

ARRGGG I can't believe him. How he dare do something like this?

Well Bonnie the answer is simple because he is Damon Salvatore. Damn him what he is trying to do? I can't understand him.

I walk toward my bag and took out my diary.

Dear D:

I hate him. I have to write it down. He drives me crazy.

Well I needed to get that out. I'm so sorry diary I haven't write anything this last couple of days.

I have to summarize this. I cast a spell and change Stefan and Damon to humans for four days.

The thing is apparently I'm connected to what Damon feels. He can lie to me but because this connection I know when he is telling the truth or not.

It is not mind reading is like an empathy thing. This scare me a lot. Because most of the time what I'm feeling toward him he is feeling the same thing for me.

I just blushed in front of him. I felted he was admiring me. I don't know why. I'm not his type. I'm not Elena for Christ sake.

He loves her I know it and he has harmed me several times. But since he is human I can't help myself.

I sense and see glimpses of the human he was so long time ago. Know I understand better why Elena cares for him.

Diary I swear I can't let anyone reading this but I need to write it.

I care for Damon Salvatore. That fact scare me a lot. I care for him with all my heart.

I know I'm doom.

See you later D I don't want him barging here.

* * *

General POV

I watch the manor all night. I should go they are waking up and I don't want anyone of them sense me.

I probably should go and feed. I need my strengh today. I decided last night that today I will talk to the brothers. I want them!...

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Yes? No? Please let me know. It is the only way to know if I'm doing it right.**

**Who you think is the person after the Brothers? What Elena and Bonnie will do?**

**Any ideas are really welcome. **

**I wan't to ask you to check out the board of my friend bookwormgrl101. You check out the link at her profile. It is really good you will like it.**


	8. Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

**Wow 69 reviews you all are amazing THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Encounter**

General POV

I watch the manor all night. I should go they are waking up and I don't want anyone of them sense me.

I probably should go and feed. I need my strengh today. I decided last night that today I will talk to the brothers. I want them!...

* * *

Damon POV

We left the manor, grab some breakfast and went straight to Bonnie's Grams house.

It is strange we didn't see Stefan and Elena.

It almost midday and we haven't found anything. Bonnie's grams has a lot of books with spells. Some of those are offensive spells, other are kind of defensive spells. We found potions recipes for health, love, good luck, fertility, even the balding spell she like to tease me with.

I have to be careful she has a whole arsenal at her disposition, she just don't know how to use everything yet.

I'm proud of my little witch she has grown up this couple of month, now she his a beautiful and enticing woman.

Wait Damon since when she is my property? Well she is a powerful witch some other vampire or powerful being will want her. So before that even occur she will be my witch.

Ahh It is going to be hard, but I think I will like the process. But being human makes it difficult to think clearly about her.

My mind knows what I need to do, but my heart is not helping at all. Every time I see her, my heart beat gets quicker. Sometimes I can't stop looking at her. I even like hearing her voice.

Damn! I need to be back to myself. I need to be able to switch off this emotions. This won't help me get Elena.

I don't like to feel weak, well I don't like to be human, but being human is the one thing that make me see Bonnie in whole different way. I don't plan to tell her all this, I won't tell her.

My heart was broken long time ago and I don't want anyone trying to get near to it again.

I laugh... Bonnie look at me and ask me: "Are you alright? Why did you begin to laugh all of the sudden?"

"I'm Ok"

"This is taking longer that I expected Bonnie. I will go out and get us some food at the Grill. It is Ok with you?"

She just nodded.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Damon whatever you bring will be fine."

"Ok see you in a couple."

"Ok"

I walk toward the door before I open it I hear my name. "Damon"

"What?" I was a little harsh but I can't help myself I need to get out, I need fresh air. If I stay longer I will do something I will going to regret it later.

Bonnie cringe a little at my tone and with hurt face she just say: "You really are in a bad mood. Anyway please be careful Damon."

I regret already my bad mood. I lower my gaze and reply to her: "Thank You, Bonnie!"

I turn around and left.

I drive to the Grill and ask for our orders. It is ironic I didn't want anything to drink.

I was pondering this when Elena sit beside me. I look at her with curiosity, she just say: "Hello Damon"

"Hi, Where is Saint Stefan?"

"Well I needed a break he is at the manor."

I keep looking at her, something is not right. I don't know what it is. She smile at me. That smile brought me a flashback of Katherine smiling at me.

That it is her eyes are different. She is looking at me with a calculation in her gaze. Elena no matter what always has a compassionate look... It can't be...

"What happen Damon? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing Elena, I'll check my order."

"Since when you are ordering and waiting for food Damon?"

She was smirking at me... I couldn't move at all. Suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Katherine POV

This is my lucky day. I just spotted Damon entering the Grill. Ja! Let the game begin.

I approach him, he looks like he is thinking something. I took the seat beside him. He look at me, before he could say anything I say: "Hello Damon"

He say hi and asked me for Stefan. He hasn't recognized me yet. I know Stefan is at the manor. I watch them all night so I answer him: "Well I needed a break he is at the manor"

Damon keep staring at me. It is incredible annoying he just confused me with my look a like. Then again this confusion is very useful for me.

I begin to watch him carefully, I know he is my Damon, but his aura is quite different. His smell, his body even his energy are quite similar to those he have back then more than one hundred years ago.

If I'm right I can use compulsion on him. Well my darling you just going to be my guinea pig.

Meanwhile he was analyzing something, suddenly he has a slight change in his gaze. It is like he discover something.

I ask him: "What happen Damon? What are you thinking?"

He really did an effort lying to me. Is like he forgot that I'm a vampire I can sense any change in him. His body language is kind of nervous right know.

He just continue talking: "Nothing Elena, I'll check my order."

He stood up to get away from me. This is it. It's time to mark you!

I smirk at him and reply to him: "Since when you are ordering and waiting for food Damon?"

I use my compulsion power. Mentally I ordered his mind to black out.

I grab his hand and took him to the back of the grill. This is to easy.

I give him the order: "Damon wake up"

He blink twice and before he could do anything I pinned him against the wall. "Long time no see Damon, Did you miss me?"

He glare at me with a hateful stare. He only whispered: "Katherine".

"Finally, you know me. But I'm insulted you call me Elena after all we been through you confuse me with a miserable human"

He laugh a little and reply: "Well Katherine, I guess you are one of those."

"I'm what?"

"You are one of those people easy to forget."

"How dare you? I'm stronger than you and you still mock me?"

He just shrugged. I extended my fangs.

"You are different my boy, I know you smell like a human. I don't know how you did it but it easy for me this way."

He glare at me again like he want to kill me.

I gently kiss him at his lips and I begin to trailing kisses at his jaw line and finally getting to his neck.

I smell him, I'm going to like this. Before biting him I say:

"Remember you are mine, yes you are different you don't look at me hopelessly in love like before but it doesn't matter. You are going to remember who is your owner"

I bite him with all my strength. I suck his delicious blood. Even his blood taste different, like he has something witchy in it.

His body is limp know, I need him alive, so I left him there.

Tasteful snack, but I need to find the other Salvatore.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I feel strange, like if something going to happen. I begin to call Damon. Damn him! He is not answering.

I don't know why, but I just feel that he is in trouble.

I decide to call Stefan when suddenly I feel fangs piercing my skin. It is extremely hurtful.

It is like when Damon bite me that time at the forest. Oh my, I'm feeling dizzy someone is sucking my life source.

Bonnie think, try to think this must be what Damon is feeling. Before I black out completely I call Stefan.

"Hello, Bonnie"

"Stefan he is in danger someone is attacking him... I can't move I need help!"

"What are you talking about? Who is attacking? Where are you?"

"I am at Grams. Please believe me Damon is in trouble."

"I'm going right away to get you"

"No go to him. He is at the Grill just please..."

Everything went black...

* * *

**A/N: Please Damon fans don't hate me. Remember he left the house before Stefan and Elena got the chance to give him the vervain and Katherine is an older and powerful vampire. He is human right know.**

**With this explanation out of my chest. What do you think of it?**

**Click that little button, give me reviews. Please! It will only take some seconds of your life. (Oh my... I'm overdramatic!, so I'm going to shut up.)**

**Ps: Thank you Bookerz for all your help!**


	9. Saves & Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

**I never expected so much reviews. Guys you light up my day! Thank you so much. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Saves and Realizations**

Bonnie POV

"No go to him. He is at the Grill just please..." **(1)**

* * *

Stefan POV

I hang up the phone and hear Elena asking: "What happen Stefan? Who call you?"

"It was Bonnie, she told me Damon is in trouble that someone is attacking him at the Grill and I think she is trouble too."

Elena look at me with doubt in her face and ask "But Stefan I though they were together?"

"No, Bonnie told me she was at her Grams house", I nod to her and begin to get my keys and say to her: "Lets go"

Elena grab her jacket and begin to walk behind me.

I don't understand what is happening; how Bonnie will know Damon is in danger at the grill? I know she has powers but I though her powers didn't include premonitions.

I speed up our car toward the Grill. Elena just ask: "Where we going? I though we were going to Bonnie's first?"

"No, Bonnie can defend herself at least for some minutes. She specifically asked me to go and get Damon."

"But..." I interrupt her and say: "No buts Elena you know that I'm right, just please help me with this, no complains"

She wince at my remark, it is rare I treat her like that but I can't help it. Maybe Damon promised me long time ago to make my life a living hell, but we only have each other. Every other person we knew or we use to care about is gone. And right know I wont lost any other one.

It was a tense ride toward the Grill. We enter it looking for my brother. The bartender wave at us, when we reach him he say: "Are you going to paid for the food your brother ordered?"

Elena ask him: "Do you know where he is?"

He blink at her and say: "You are the one that knows where he is. He went outside with you."

I stare at him and change my gaze toward Elena. She look at me with surprise in her face. We both comprehend at the same time what happen to Damon.

He was attacked by Katherine, and Bonnie was able to feel it. I snap out of my thoughts, I gave some bills to the bartender and we went out of the Grill.

Elena ask me: "Where we are going to find him?"

"Elena I know Katherine, she is sending a message, that she is back. Probably he is near. She will want us to find him and rescue him."

"Are you sure he is alive?"

"Yes, he is. Come, let go to the back alley he can be there."

We didn't hesitate any more and immediately went to the back alley. We walk through it in a very cautious way. I know deep down Katherine is somewhere watching us right know. We need to be careful.

Suddenly Elena yell: "Stefan!" I run toward her, she find Damon unconscious. He look bad really bad, Katherine bite mark was deep. The profound gash at his neck was still pouring some blood.

I reach for him and pick him up. I put one of his arm surrounding my neck, Elena did the same with his other arm. We sort of drag him to our car. Thankfully no one see us dragging and unconscious person toward our car.

I just sit and drive like my life depends on it. Elena ask me: "Where we going? We can't go to the hospital with this bite mark?"

I nodded and reply: "We are going to Bonnie's, she is the only one with enough powers that can help him"

"But Stefan, you told me she was in trouble."

I sigh, "I know what I told you, but we don't have any other options. Or do you have other ideas Elena?"

She just look at me with sad and angry eyes. I know I'm not treating her well, but it is the first time in more than a hundred years that I know I can really lost my brother.

* * *

Boonie POV

I begin to feel a blissful peace no more pain. I just want to sleep and forget everything. But instead to reach that dreamless state I keep thinking I'm forgetting something.

I need to remember someone. Who is the person that concern me that much? Oh my... I begin to remember the pain. Yes I felt like someone biting me. NO! DAMON!

I wake up suddenly my heart was beating amazingly fast. At that precise moment my cell begin to ring. I pick it up in a rush and answer: "Damon is that you?"

"No, it is Elena. We found Damon unconscious at the back alley of the Grill, Bonnie. We are on our way... Bonnie, Damon is dying. Stefan says you are the only one that can help him"

I just keep silent comprehending everything she just told me. Elena with an urgency in her tone of voice say: "Bonnie are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. I think I read something about a healing potion at my Grams grimorie. I will prepare everything... mmm! Elena just hurry please!"

"That is what we are trying to do, Bonnie, believe me! Stefan is driving like hell."

After that she hang up. I run toward grams rooms and find the book I was looking for. Thankfully I still have all the ingredients to make the potion: Sage for warding any evil, Thyme for purification, Angelica for the wound, Deadly Nightshade as anesthetic.

I combined all of the herbs with water, I only was lacking of one important ingredient: Blood. I re-read Grams instructions for the healing potion. I just think I misunderstood the instructions but it is quite clear, I need some drops of the sick or wounded person blood I want to heal and my blood to make the healing process quicker. Then I have to make Damon drink it all.

Exactly when I finish to comprehend what I need to do Elena and Stefan arrive with Damon. I run toward the door and just tell them: "Place him in the couch, quickly!"

I run to the kitchen and retrieve the potion. I walk toward the couch and I sit down beside Damon. I gasp when I finally saw the extension and the damage of the bite. I look at Elena and say to her: "Elena please get the first aid kit. The potion will heal him but meanwhile we need to clean the wound"

"Right away, Bonnie"

I just look at her running toward the bathroom. The tension of the room was really high and thick. I change my gaze to Stefan. I notice he is worried, Gosh Damon doesn't know or believe how much his brother loves him.

How much I asked for any brother or sister when I was little. Definitely we want no let me correct, everybody want the exact same thing we can't have. Maybe that is the same reason Damon want Elena. I stop my wonderings and say to Stefan: "Please have some faith, I need it right know. Damon needs it right know!"

Stefan look at me with his worries eyes and just nod. Elena came back with the first aid kit and I proceed with the healing process.

I burn some sage to ward any kind of evil from the room and cast the four elements. "Earth, Wind, Water and Fire hear my plea, heal this man with the healing wine and restore him his source of life".

I proceed cutting my hand and let drop some of my blood at the herbs infusion. After that I did the same with Damon blood. I took it from his wound.

The three of us saw with awe how the infusion change to a liquid with the consistency and color of any wine. When the change finish I pour some of the potion to a glass and ask Stefan to hold Damon up.

"Stefan hold him straight, I need to make him drink all of this. It will heal him not as quickly as if he drink vampire blood, but this will have to do the trick". He nod at me and did what I ask of him.

I put the glass on Damon mouth and silently I begin to pray. Please God, Please let me help him. Damon please just drink it. With a lot of effort and in a slowly way Damon begin to drink the potion.

I feel totally depleted and tired. Stefan look at me and he ask Elena: "Elena can you clean Damon's wound. I need to talk to Bonnie for a bit".

"Ok, Stefan but I will need help to move him."

"Don't worry, it wont be long".

I just see them talking and did not say anything. I'm curious. Why Stefan want to talk to me? Stefan gesture me to walk to the kitchen. I walk toward the kitchen, I turn to see him and he ask me: "How did you know Damon was in trouble Bonnie? Does your powers grew all of the sudden?

I blink twice and reply to him: "I just thought Elena already told you."

"Tell me what?"

"Well after the human spell I began to feel Damon's feelings. It is like an empathy thing. I felt the bite in his neck, the excruciating pain and I finally black out. I even felt when..." I couldn't finish my though because Stefan interrupt me.

"When Katherine was sucking his blood."

"WHAT?"

"Yes, Bonnie it was her. But we will talk about it later" He hesitate a little when he suddenly hug me and whisper to my ear: "Thank you Bonnie for saving him."

I hug him back and tell him: "Stefan I was saving myself... I save the other part of me."

He look at me with an intensity that I though I did a mistake. But he begin to smile and he reply to me: "Bonnie, I think you are Damon's human part."

I look at him with surprise because he figure something like that so quickly and because for the first time in our conversation I did feel my tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

**(1) Little reminder Bonnie knows were Damon went because he told her where he was going (previous chapter).**

**A/N: Do you like it? Yes? No? Just click and let me know!**

**Do you think B&D have any chance? And if they had a chance who will the first one to admit what he or she are feeling to the other part of the couple? Hey What do you think of Stefan and Elena in this story?**

**Any ideas, suggestions, etc. will be welcome...just write them down. :)**

**Thanks Bookerz!**


	10. Indirect Confession

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: This is my first try at writing anything and I'm nervous... Please not to harsh...**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

**I never expected so much reviews. Guys you light up my day! Thank you so much. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Indirect Confession**

Bonnie POV

I look at him(at Stefan) with surprise because he figure something like that so quickly and because for the first time in our conversation I did feel my tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

Damon POV

I slowly begin to open my eyes, my body is sore and it really hurts where Katherine bit me. How in the world I though I love her? What she did to me was like a wake up call for me. I needed to open my eyes and see her for what she always was an egoistic centered bitch.

Damon stop kidding yourself you are like her. Well more handsome, but like a male version of her. I did want I wanted to do no matter the consequences. I practically did everything without regards or regrets toward no one. I did what she all her life and always did. I shut down my heart and my soul.

Ja! Right Know I'm no quite sure If I want to be almost the male version of Katherine. I'm still Damon Salvatore for Gods sake, I do things If I have a benefit from it. But some little things still are important to me. Even if I hate to acknowledge them because it make me more human, more like Stefan.

I feel someone stirring beside me. With slow and measures movements because of the pain that I am actually feeling I did and effort to look toward the person that just move beside me and her surroundings.

I definitely must still under effects of some anesthetics because Bonnie is the one that just stirred. Her head is laid by my side in the bed. Her hand is entwined with my hand. She is using her other arm as a some kind of pillow.

She has some black shadow under her eyes, she looks tire. I notice the first aid kit and what I think is some potion at the side table of the bed. I consider everything I just see and it is a big surprise for me.

It appears that Bonnie was the one to look after me during my unconsciousness and she did it in her Grams house. I gaze at her again, at that moment a little ray of the sun shine through the window. The sun light enhance her tire features. She looks like a fairy sleeping, so serene and pretty.

Who I am kidding Salvatore this little witch means more than you are willing to accept even to yourself.

She began to move again. My instinct is to squeeze a little her hand. She open her eyes immediately. She look at me with so much relieve and something else... I can't guess correctly what it is. Maybe is care. Yes that it is. Her gaze is full of care.

What it is more difficult to believe is that she is looking at me not anyone else. She cares for me.

She broke up the silence and very tenderly she say: "Damon"

I begin to make a gesture to talk, but she interrupt me placing her finger at my lips and she just continue speaking. "Shhh, don't talk your wound was serious. Thanks God Stefan and Elena found you when they did. Even five minutes later the healing potion would have been ineffective."

I need to say something to her. My first attempt sound pretty much like a growl. She place her hand touching my face, I couldn't stop staring at her.

Finally with a great effort I say: "Thank you, Bonnie. You save my life"

"No Damon, everyone did something to save you. Without Stefan and Elena help it would have been impossible to save you. Will could have lost you yesterday."

I nod at her and say: "Yes I know you already told me that Stefan and Elena where the ones that found me. But who did the healing potion? If I remember right, you didn't have a potion ready here at your Grams house."

"I did the potion, Damon."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you help me? I'm the same person that tried to kill you, I am the one that is responsible for your Grams death, I'm the one that make you did the human spell. Why Bonnie?"

"Damon you didn't threaten me when you suggested the human spell. And If you can't remember I did say to you that I forgive you."

"You are not answering Bonnie"

"What do you want to know Damon?" She say this with a little of desperation in her tone of voice. By this moment of our conversation she begin to pace. I know it is a nervous reaction. I have seen her doing it in the past.

I answer her question with: "The truth, Bonnie I want the truth".

She stop in her tracks and look directly at me. I know she is thinking what to answer me. She walk to me and sit beside me in the bed. With careful movements she begin to change the bandage of my wound.

I touch one of her hand and press it a little bit. She understood that I am waiting my answer. Only after that she reply: "Damon if you want the truth I will request the truth from you".

I nod in affirmative way. She continue to cure my wound and in a very cautious voice she add: "First I want to tell you some side effect of the spell, then I will tell you the truth, it will be up to you if you want to believe me or not."

"What side effect Bonnie?"

"This couple of days beside feeling all the ups and downs of being a human. Did you felt connected to something in particular?"

"No"

She look at me surprise and repeated: "No?"

"No Bonnie I didn't felt connected to something after the spell."

She lower her gaze. I don't want to loose our eyes contact so with my hand I lift her face up. Her eyes were fill with tears.

Her tears surprise me but what my biggest surprise is the urge I am feel to hug her and comfort her.

I whisper to her: "Bonnie please what is happening?"

She sigh and stammering a little she whisper: "Damon since the spell I am able to feel what are you feeling. Like right know you are feeling surprise I can't tell for sure why you are surprise but I know you are. Because of this I was able to felt when Katherine attack you."

I ponder what she just told me but before I could say anything she continue to talk: "It felt like the time you bite me, remember but this time was even worse. I felt how your life was going away. I felt like I was loosing myself in the process... I, I"

"Bonnie you what?"

"I don't want to feel that again Damon, I can't loose you. Do you understand me?"

I think very hard what she just told me... Does the little witch just accepted she has feelings for me?

I decide to ask her: "Bonnie what you felt is because of the spell, or because of you? Wait don't answer my question? I will ask you again after the spell is broken. I don't want any doubts when you answer my question."

She look at me with her beautiful and sad eyes and ask me: "What I am to you Damon? What I am another toy, a property? What?"

"Bonnie you are..."

At that moment someone knock at the door. We look at each other, and we nod at the same time. We will talk about this again. I am going to make sure this conversation will be finish.

She walk toward the door and open it.

* * *

Elena POV

I don't know what to think about Katherine. Stefan told me yesterday that she was sending a message. But what message? What she wants this time?

I can't stop to wonder what will happen if Stefan ever leave me? Something tells me that Katherine wants the brothers for herself.

I wont loose Stefan. I wont let her win this time. She damaged Stefan and Damon so deeply. She doesn't deserve anything, even her life is a gift handed out to the wrong person.

I went to the bathroom to prepare myself. It was a long and scary knight. Stefan is tire, I will let him sleep a little bit more. We are at Bonnie's Grams house. Damon was so badly injure that it was dangerous to move him to the manor so we decide to leave him here and stay with Bonnie and Damon.

I know Bonnie cares for Damon, even if she don't want to admit it, but even if she is a witch, she still need help and rest. Besides Stefan didn't want to leave.

I finish my morning ritual and decide to knock at the door of the room where Damon is. I'm sure Bonnie is with him. We don't have anything to eat. We need our strength to guard of Katherine until we find a way to stop her.

I will go for some groceries and some clothes for Bonnie and me. Later I will ask Bonnie to go with Stefan to get some clothes for Damon and him. I think it is best to stay here. Katherine can't enter this house without invitation. At least is a little bit safer than the manor. Bonnie can protect Stefan.

It is a little bit ironic how all of our lives depends entirely on her. It is not fair, but we don't have any other choice.

I stood at the door and knock. I wait for some seconds before Bonnie open it.

I look at her with concern, she looks tire and I could tell that she is sad, very sad. I change my gaze and I saw Damon awake and surprisingly he has concern in his eyes. The most important fact is that he was looking at Boonie, not at me.

I have to stop my impulse to smile... those two are much closer to each other than I could have guess.

* * *

**A/N: I know Elena's timing suck. JEJE!**

**What do you think Damon was about to say to Bonnie? Something she want to hear or something that will crash her heart completely?**

**How the encounter of Katherine and Stefan will be? Ideas, suggestions will be more than welcome.**

**Speak up people! Just click the button. It just some seconds of your life and let me know. :) :)**

**Thanks Bookerz for your help!**


	11. Some Normalcy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: I'm not very happy with this chapter, so I'm sorry. (I feel is like a filler chapter before some Kat actions and Bamon)**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. I'm really surprise for the 92 reviews. Thank you again and again. I hope this story sometime will reach the 100. It really look good. Do you think the same as me? Cookies for everyone!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Some Normalcy.**

Elena POV

I look at her with concern, she looks tire and I could tell that she is sad, very sad. I change my gaze and I saw Damon awake and surprisingly he has concern in his eyes. The most important fact is that he was looking at Bonnie, not at me.

I have to stop my impulse to smile... those two are much closer to each other than I could have guess.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I can tell that maybe Elena save me... or not?. I can't decide, if I really want to know what Damon was about to say? Gosh... this is so difficult. I look at Elena she was studying me.

Great that what I need someone asking me if I'm all right. I know she is considering what to say but Damon interrupt her thoughts.

"Good morning, Elena". She smile at him and answer: "Good morning to both of you. I see that Bonnie already change the bandages."

I walk toward the bed and begin to pick up the old bandages to throw them up at the garbage. I answer her: "Yes I already change it. The wound is healing fairly quick, but I think I have to do some more of the potion. I already ran out of it."

I look at Damon and continue speaking: "If we are going to attack or defend ourselves of Katherine, we need Damon in his 100%."

He nod at me and reply: "Yes, you are right. Katherine is too strong for any of us. Including you Bonnie. You look tire, you didn't have enough time to recharge your energy from the human spell, when you did the magic potion. Your face tells me you haven't sleep well. I know all of this is because my actual condition. And I'm sorry for it."

Elena stare at him and then at me with surprise in her face. After mere seconds she smiles and say: "Damon is right Bon. You should get some rest. I'm going to get our clothes and groceries. I think Stefan will be up in a bit. I will ask him to take care of Damon so you can rest."

I blink at them, I 'm too tire to fight them. I sigh tiredly and reply: "Ok I will do what you said Elena, but first I'm going to do more potion. Then I'm going to rest a bit."

"That sound like a Deal Bon." Elena walk towards me and hug me. In a whisper she say to me. "Bonnie thank you I know this is taking a lot from you, but I can tell; you have done much more than you know, not only for me... You done a lot for the brothers too."

I hug her back with a longing. Maybe I am a bit crazy but when Elena hug me I feel the same warm and belonging when my Grams hugged me. I has to blink hard in order to not let my tears fall.

Elena break our hug and say: "Well I'm going to leave a note to Stefan about our little deal. Damon please rest and make sure that this young lady here sleep something. Just ask Stefan for help. It wont kill you."

Damon wince at that remark, I look at her and we both begin to laugh at the same time. After that she walk out of the room.

I change my gaze to Damon and say to him: "I'm going to get the ingredients for the potion, I'll be back."

He smile at me. A real and sincere smile and he reply: "I'll be waiting." I nod and walk out of the room.

* * *

Stefan POV

I find Bonnie at the kitchen. She look at me and say: "Hi, Stefan".

"Hi, Bonnie."

"I suppose you already know." I nod at her, she continue talking. "I already done the potion. I place it at the table beside the bed. I did some coffee and toast. I'm sorry but I don't have anything more to offer right know."

"Well Bonnie, I guess it is a good thing Elena went to buy groceries." After I say that I couldn't help my self I begin to worry for her.

Bonnie reach my hand and she tells me: "She will be fine, she is going for clothes and food. She has vervain with her and I put a ward spell at her car. I think she is going to her house there she can get clothes and food. Her house is protected too. At this hour she wont be alone at her house. We need to hope for the best Stefan."

I just didn't say anything. I know Katherine she is planning something. If she hasn't change a bit after all of this years she will hate that Elena looks exactly like her. I look at Bonnie. She was gazing at me with expectant eyes. I pat at her hand and reply:

"You are right, I'm going to Damon's room I need to talk to him about what happen to him. You, go take a hot bath and sleep."

She smile at me and reply: "Yes, Daddy I will do it right away."

I begin to laugh, I did not expect that kind of answer from her. She join me with her laugh. After we calm down she say: "Go to your brother, please take him some coffee and toast. I will take that bath and get some sleeping time. See you in a couple."

"Ok" I grab the tray, I decide to have coffee and toast with my brother. We need to make a plan against Katherine. I think about Elena again. And place a prayer to whatever is out there: "Please let her come back to me safe and sound. Please!"

* * *

Katherine POV

Finally some movement from that damn house. I can't get in there but I can compel someone to inviting me.

I know Stefan is in there with Damon, the witch and my look a like. I felt last knight how the power gathered at that house in certain moment. Maybe this witch can be useful I didn't expect the powers she has. Know I'm quite sure that she is the one responsible for the magic incident a couple of days ago. I need to confirm if she is a Bennett. She is so similar to...

I snap out of my thoughts and pay attention to the person getting out of the house. It is my carbon copy. I think this will be too easy.

I know the brothers they use to anything for me. She looks exactly like me, they will want to rescue her. MMM!

A plan is already taking form in my head. I laugh a little bit, I will get the Salvatores back and the witch will be a bonus. I'm sorry for the doll. But only one of us is enough.

I begin to follow my carbon copy...

* * *

**A/N: With the risk of being annoying. Please review. I just take a click and some seconds to write something down. Feedback is very important.**

**Bookerz thank you for everything.**


	12. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes with this chapter. Probably this chapter will have changes. I'm waiting the feedback of my beta. I just wanted to post it before the next season... Please forgive me again.**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Kidnapping**

Katherine POV

A plan is already taking form in my head. I laugh a little bit, I will get the Salvatores back and the witch will be a bonus. I'm sorry for the doll. But only one of us is enough.

I begin to follow my carbon copy...

* * *

Damon POV

I have to admit I miss Bonnie already. I know she has to get some rest but I miss her anyway. Moments ago I was about to say something to her that can and will complicate everything.

This past days I'm hating all the human business but at the same time I remember how I was as human back then. All the pain came back, the feelings that I was incapable to be a better son or brother.

Seeing Katherine again it was painful, I hate her but I can't stop remember our moments together. I hate to admit it, she scarred me profoundly and the worst thing is I really believe it was love. It is kind of eerie how much Elena and Katherine look alike. I'm starting to feel that Elena and Katherine represents the past. I need to look into my future.

I hate to admit it, I need to thanks Bonnie for her spell. It kind of help me to open my eyes. Damn!. This witch really gets to me. How I let her do it? Why I let my guards down around her? What I'm feeling for her?

She change toward me since the spell, does it will wear off after the four days? What I really want from all of this? Think hard Damon the past or the possible future.

I feel like in a spinning wheel every time I think about this. It is a little bit overwhelming.

I decide to try to stand up and walk a little through the room, I need to stop thinking about Katherine, Elena and Bonnie. It is kind of painful to move after a vampire attack. I guess that is what Bonnie felt when I bite her. At least she had the advantage of Stefan blood in her system. Again I'm thinking about her...

I hear a knock at the door, I just yell: "Come in."

It is Stefan with a tray in his hands. He smile at me at says: "Well I think Bonnie's potion is better than I thought".

I ignore his remark and ask: "What do you have in there?"

"Oh, It is some toast and coffee. The rest of the breakfast or more like the brunch Elena will bring it over."

"Ok, just give it to me."

"You are hungry!"

"Little Brother just shut up!"

"Finally, my brother is back!"

Stefan say it with a wide smirk in his face, is like our roles are change. When did that happen?. Stefan sit down at the end of the bed munching some toast and he just ask me: "Damon, what Katherine wants?"

"Duhh, she want us... and I just want to break her neck right know. arrgg!"

"Why because what she did to your pride ahhh?"

"I swear Stefan..."

"Ok, ok. Lets get serious. We need to defend our selves or attack her."

"Little Brother what we need is to break this damn spell and kill her. It is the only way. If you want to survive and if you want to keep your sweet love safe it is what we have to do."

Stefan nod and add: "I already think about that and you are right. We have to look for the reversal spell."

"That is what we were doing before Katherine appearance."

"Who? Bonnie and You?" I just glare at him and keep silent. I'm not going to answer stupid questions.

"Did you find it?"

"No, we have to ask Bonnie maybe she did find it when I went to buy food at the Grill. You know what; I'm going right know to ask her"

"Damon, she is resting let her be."

"I know her better than you Stefan, she is probably looking at her Grams grimorie. Besides I need to walk and move my body I'm feeling like a potato couch."

I guess Stefan couldn't help it he laugh a little at my remark.

* * *

Elena POV

I have mix feelings about this whole situation. I'm happy that Stefan got a chance to live some days as a human. I'm surprise and happy that Damon and Bonnie are closer than before, even though they didn't accept it yet. But I'm worry and scare of what Katherine want to do.

I park my car at Aunt Jenna's driveway. I begin to walk towards the door when suddenly I felt someone grabbing me and at incredibly speed moving me to the backyard. When I finally adjust my eyes I see her; Katherine.

Gosh we are really similar. It is scary.

Her powerful hand is at my throat keeping me silent. She only slack a little bit her stronghold at my neck. Know it is a little bit easier to breath and I'm able to talk. I say to her: "I'm not inviting you in."

She begin to laugh, her eyes change to a deep black, her veins begin to show at her face and she only say: "Yes you will, my carbon copy".

* * *

Katherine POV

I have to give it to her, she has some guts. I look at her neck and see the necklace full of vervain. With my other hand I tear it from her neck. I begin to compel her: "You will invite me in to your house, once inside you are going to tell me why are you here."

She nod and repeat everything that I just say to her in a robotic way. I put her down to the floor, she stand up and begin to walk toward her house. She open the door walk inside and turning to see me she say: "You can come in."

I enter her house. I can sense nobody else is here. Good it is easier that way. She walk toward the living room and begin to talk.

"I'm here to pick up clothes and groceries."

"Ok, lets prepare the clothes and the food. After that you are going to change your clothes and you will give them to me."

She nod automatically. She begin to do what I instruct her to do. Know I have to decide If I kill her right know or use it as an safe card. After twenty minutes she return with everything prepare and with her clothes.

"ARRggg!" I hate her smell. "Just stay right there. We are going to have small trip to the woods."

I begin to change my clothes with hers. I look at myself at the mirror and fix my hair just like her. I can't use the necklace but her jacket will do the trick of hiding that it is missing.

I'm ready. I grab her and tell her: "Ok doppelganger we are going to walk to the woods I know a nice place you are going to stay there."

This is to easy. I'm going to get an invitation to that house by one of the brother or by the witch. Afterwards is going to get very interesting. ja!

I remember that she can answer me some of my questions. "Tell me why Damon is different?"

"Because, Bonnie perform a human spell on him."

"Only Damon?"

"No"

"Stefan too?"

"Yes"

"Give me Bonnie's name."

"Bonnie Bennett"

I knew it, this will be easier that I though, only the Bennett line has that kind of spell. I know it because I was the one that requested its creation one hundred years ago.

Ironic, I think this a curious twist of fate. The Bennett witch with performing that spell did my goal so easy.

* * *

Bonnie POV

I can't sleep. My mind keep drifting toward Damon. I keep thinking if my feelings toward him are because of the spell. When he change back to be a vampire I will be feeling the same? Does this have a future? I don't think so. He only sees me as a thing, a tool.

I keep looking at the reversal instructions. How I'm going to explain this to the brothers?

I hear a knock at my door. I walk to open it. There it is standing before me the reason of my heartache; Damon.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Katherine? And of the brother moment?**

**Please review, I'm a little bit lost right know ... please help a little click and review.**

**Hey guys! I'm curious. How everybody finally decide their penname? My is not very creative, but some of you have really awesome pen names. If it is not a problem for you tell me the story of your penname? **


	13. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: I'm sorry for any mistakes with this chapter. Probably this chapter will have changes. I'm waiting the feedback of my beta. I just wanted to post it before the next season... Please forgive me again.**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author. **

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Feelings**

Bonnie POV

I hear a knock at my door I walk to open it. There it is standing before me the reason of my heartache; Damon.

* * *

Damon POV

She opens the door I almost forget why I come to her room. She let me pass and I sit down at her bed.

Her looks say, why are you here Damon? I mentally count up to ten I know she will ask me why I'm here. When she says: "Why are you here and not resting at your room?"

I laugh... I couldn't help it. She glares at me and ask me: "Why are you laughing?"

"Bonnie, I'm laughing because I knew you would ask, why I'm here and not resting."

"Apparently I'm predictable."

"No, Bon you are not. You are startling." She opens her eyes with surprise. I know she didn't expect that. I smirk at her and ask her: "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know Damon, you just... It is the first time you say something like that to me. Know be serious Why are you here?"

"Did you find the reversal spell?" For some strange reason I see deception and worry in her eyes. That makes me wonder...

"Yes Damon I did find something. But it is not the reversal spell. In fact it never existed the reversal spell. The spell has two ways to break it before the end date. One of them say the witch that performed the spell has to die or..."

I interrupt her I couldn't help it. I yell at her: "WHAT? You have to die? Or what? What are you talking about Bonnie?" With my reaction I forgot my pain and stand up really quickly and begin to keep getting closer to her. I'm practically blocking her against the wall. She looks at me with sadness and continues to explain me: "Yes the book says one way to break the spell is the witch dying. The other way is..." Bonnie gives a tire sigh and say:

"The spell I performed bound the witch to the vampire or vampires. What this means the thing that give you and Stefan this humanity for a short period of time is my soul Damon. A little part of me is inside you right know. If you and Stefan wishes with all your might and sincerely quit the benefit of being human... in other words you have to renounce my soul, you have to give it back to me."

I have part of Bonnie's soul inside me... I.. How? That can't be. No! Impossible! I feel how my surprise changes to anger. I need to tell her:

"That is ridiculous Bonnie. You are telling me that you are bound to Stefan and me. You just tell me earlier that you only can feel my emotions, not Stefan's emotions."

"Damon, the important part for the spell to be effective, is not my power or that I'm a Bennett. The witch needs to be emotionally connected to the vampire. I'm lending part of my humanity to you. I have a connection with your brother as a friend and sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?" I can't comprehend why I'm so angry right know.

"Sometimes Stefan is like the brother I never had." That remark from her surprise me and I feel so relieve and happy. Yes! Happy. Arrgg I don't understand myself. I can't describe it properly why this matter so much to me. My mind is reeling so much things right know, I ask her:

"This means our connection is different. That is what are you telling me? You are telling me little witch all this time the key to break the spell was and is in our hands?"

"Yes, Damon that is exactly what I'm telling you. I can show you the book if you want. I'm not lying to you"

"But Bonnie it is not working. Since the beginning I hated to be human, the spell should be broken by know"

"Damon maybe you are not totally sincere or truthful with yourself. There is something inside you keeping you to break the spell before the four days ends. You have to discover it. If you feel you are incapable then there is no other alternative you have to live the four days as human."

I keep staring at her. How this could be? She in other words is telling me that I want to live through this more than even my brother because the spell still effective. Obviously Stefan won't want to break it earlier without a powerful reason. Katherine is a good reason, but if he feels safe and his love is safe I don't think is a powerful reason enough for him. Even if Katherine is here, we both need to desire to break it at the same time. That means I need to discover the truth, the reason that is keeping me to turn back to a vampire.

I don't know what it is the reason preventing me to change back I only know since the beginning of this mess my emotions were all around acting like crazy. But this entire time one thing remains at the epicenter of it. And I have it in front of me right know. I can't hold it any more. I have to do it.

"Bonnie can you promise me something?"

"Yes, I can"

"Good, promise me you are not going to kill me."

"Kill you? For what? Are you crazy? Of course you are crazy I don't know why I even ask you that."

"Stop babbling and make the promise. Please?"

"Geez...Ok Damon I wont kill you. I don't understand why, but I won't kill you" She say it with desperation in her voice.

I come closer to her. Only mere inches are the space between us. I can feel her body heat and my mind and heart are beating quicker than before. She looks at me with wonder. I think she asking to herself what I'm doing. I decide to stop her thoughts and with a smile I begin to tell her:

"I want to live so I can kill Katherine. I want to live in order to be the brother Stefan has missed all this time. I want to live because I want to be able to repeat this again and again..."

With those last words I stroke her cheek softly with my right hand. With my left arm I push her toward me and I kiss her.

I can feel her surprise but I feel her surrender to my embrace and to my lips. It is like both our hearts pulse at the same time. It is like we seal our bond, our connection. And the most incredible or mind-blowing fact about this is that I could care less if I'm human or a vampire.

It doesn't matter what kind of being I am supernatural or not, I just want her, only her. It is the first time since the spell that I'm able to feel Bonnie's emotions. They are the same as mine.

It is the first time that I finally feel at home, it is the first time in my entire long life I feel peace. We both are at peace with each other. We know we belong to each other.

* * *

Bonnie POV

Oh my! This is so right. It is like we click. It is like the missing piece of a big puzzle. I never in my short life imagine I can feel this love, passion and strangely peace with one kiss.

How? Why I love him?

We part from our kiss and stare each other. It is like we are thinking the same. Damon strokes my cheek again so softly; he is looking at me like he has discovered something.

He kiss me again this time in a very softly and tender way. After the kiss he whisper to me: "Bonnie I'm think I can feel you know."

I blink twice and when I finally comprehend his words I smile at him. In a playful way I ask him: "What I'm feeling right know?"

He begins to laugh and reply to me: "I already told you before, you think like a vampire". I lean toward him. This time I'm the one who begin the kiss. We play with each other for some time when I ask Damon: **(1)**

"Damon I want a big hug from you, like your life depend on it." He looks at me with curiosity in all his amazing features. He nod and hug me. It feels amazing, I feel safe in his arms. I whisper to him:

"Maybe you think I'm a little bit crazy and that we already kiss several times, but since I was a little girl and after my mom pass away my Grams told me the better way to express one emotions and feelings without word is with a hug. I wanted to know how is feels between your arms."

"How is it feels, Bonnie?" I hug him again and give him a little kiss at his shin. With a big smile I tell him.

"It feels like home. Damon you are my home." He gives me the most amazing smile I ever seeing and kisses me again with such passion and longing.

We break apart for a breath. He keeps his eyes fix at my face and suddenly he asks me: "How we will know this is for sure Bonnie? I will be a vampire again, and you hate vampires. I'm…"

I interrupt him touching his lips with my hand and say: "Shhh… Damon this is the third time I'm going to tell you this. I forgive you and about our feelings after you change back… I guess we have to wait. But I hope… No! I'm going to rephrase that. I know that I love you Damon Salvatore. I don't know how or when did it happen, but I love you"

This time he is the one that hug me and say to me: "I love you Bonnie Bennet, remember that even if it seems the contrary. You are my human part Bonnie. I love you too."

We kiss again…

* * *

**(1) The play is only making out... nothing further guys. They just discovered they really love each other... don't be so naughty... jejeje!**

**A/N: Well What do you think about this chapter? Know you understand why update three chapters today. I really want to post them before the second season. I really hope you will like this one. I think the characters are a little bit OCC but the chapter burst out of me, so probably I'm the hopeless romantic. :)**

**I hope you like it all, sorry if the twist of the spell thing wasn't what you were waiting for, but I though it is a nice way to make Damon reconcile with himself. He is the responsible of all the mess, it is fair to be him the responsible to change things... Please don't hate!**

**Please help me... review. I will tell Damon to kiss you... of course Bonnie doesn't know anything about this.**


	14. Katherine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: Wow 104 reviews. People all of you are amazing. Thank you for helping me to reach that number.**

**I want to add: I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I think of this chapter as: The Chapter of the Kat. Read it and tell me if it is the right description.**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Katherine**

Bonnie POV

We kiss again...

* * *

Stefan POV

After my conversation with Damon, I keep thinking Why did Katherine come back? After all this years. Why? Damon did all sort of things to get her back and she didn't care at all. She compel me to have me. It is ironic my brother give himself completely to her and she has to compel to have the same thing from me.

She likes to play games. She is older than us I can understand with a long life boredom can be really difficult to shake off. If this is the real reason she is more selfish that I could or can ever imagine. She attacked Damon like he was nobody and I didn't expected that. The hard thing is to predict or try to imagine what she will do next.

After cleaning the dishes of our humble breakfast I decide to call Elena. She is taking to much time. At the third ring she finally answer her cell phone.

"Hello, Stefan"

"Elena are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm ok. Why?"

"You are taking to much time to get the food. I'm worry. Remember Katherine is out there."

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry" After her answer she didn't say anything more like she is waiting for me to say something.

"Elena... are you there?"

"Stefan... I am really piss off at you right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"How is possible you fell in love again?"

I think really hard of what she told me just mere seconds ago. I can't help it I stammer when I ask: "Katherine?". She begin to laugh with all her strength, that laugh that entrance me in the past. That same laugh give me a shill through all my body. I yell to her: "WHERE IS ELENA? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? IF YOU DID SOMETHING I SWEAR KATHERINE I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!"

"Tsk Tsk, Don't be so harsh Stefan. Her life is in your hands. No let me correct this. I'm quite disgusted with having a double, so I don't care about her welfare. Don't push me so hard Stef.. you will regret it"

I has to breath hard, I can't lose my control now. In a hush tone I ask her: "What do you want Katherine?"

"First answer me Stefan. Do you love her?"

"Why..." She interrupt me before I finish my question. "Remember Stefan I'm the one with the questions"

I sigh and say: "Yes I love her"

"Well this is more fun... that I expected."

"Katherine..."

"Stefan do you want to know Why I'm came back?"

"No"

"Wrong answer Stefan. I'm going to ask you again. Do you want to know why I'm came back?"

"Yes"

"That is more like it. Well first I have curiosity, then I just see an opportunity."

"Kat..."

"I'm not finish Stefan. I came back for you. If you don't want me that is fine. I want your last day of humanity. If you give it to me I will set my carbon copy free."

"What is the catch Katherine?"

"Uhmmm!, It is an exchange Stefan your life for hers. I am truly hurt because you already fall for her. You know I will kill you before the ending of the spell but I want to play with you. I need your answer now"

"I need to ask you something Katherine? Can I ask you?"

"Ok, ask"

"Why me, not Damon?"

"That question concerns Damon not you my dear Salvatore. I want to see you at the manor in one hour Stefan if you are not there the life of your girlfriend will end. Ohh I almost forget no brother, no witch I want you alone."

"Ok, Katherine I'll go, But How I will know Elena is alive?"

"Don't worry she will be with me. Remember no Damon or the witch."

"Katherine you know they will look for Elena and me."

"Stefan... That is exactly what I want my darling. One hour."

After that remark I only hear the tone of the phone. I begin to feel my anger against her and against me and for all of us. We needed to be together all the time. We can't split up when is Katherine the one threatening us.

I throw the phone against the wall. I'm angry and desperate. I need to think clearly. I need some sort of a plan. Katherine say no brother and no witch. She knows that I will tell them anyway. She is expecting it. I know she is expecting all of us at the manor not only me.

* * *

Katherine POV

In one hour everything will be very interesting. I walk toward Elena and order her: "Wake up!"

She open her eyes, when she focus her gaze at me I read her fear. Good I like it that way. I grab her by her hair exposing her neck. I say to her really near her ear. "I'm hungry, I think you will be my snack. Don't worry you will live. I still need you."

Her heart begin to pulse very quickly. Good is easier that way. I can feel her fear. I look at her eyes before I bite her and say: "I will show you Elena. How it is to be bitten by a real vampire."

After that I bite her, I taste her blood. Her blood is sweet mmm delightful. She scream and begin to fight me. Humans always do that even If I compel them with the bite always wake up. Humans are so dumb and stupid. Fight it and it will be more painful and your death will come rather quickly. ja!

When I finish my snack I bite my wrist and force her to drink my blood. Enough blood, so she will look healthy at the manor.

One hour to met the brothers and the witch. I know the witch will try some sort of spell, so this is why I need you carbon copy. They won't be able to know who are the real Elena. After all the brothers are mere humans. Maybe the witch can sense something, but she is young and she will be overwhelm for so much happening at the same time.

I can't wait to meet them. Fifty minutes and counting...

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of Katherine? What is she planning to do? And the trio of friends, what you think they will do to rescue Elena?**

**Questions, ideas are very welcome... just click the link and help me to do it better.**

**:) :)**


	15. Coming Back

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books or the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: 117 reviews. I never imagine that amount of reviews for my story. Thank you so much hugs and kisses to all of you.**

**I want to add: I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter. I hope you really like this one. It was really hard to write this one. I think I'm better with romantic stuff.**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Coming Back**

Katherine POV

I can't wait to meet them. Fifty minutes and counting...

* * *

Bonnie POV

We hear Stefan yell and a crashing sound downstairs. We run toward him. He has this look of desperation and anger on his face. Damon ask him: "What happen?"

"Katherine"

I touch his shoulder and press a little. I want to show him that he is not alone. That we are here to support him. I say to Stefan: "Please tell us, What about Katherine?"

"I call Elena, because she is late and..."

"Common brother enough with the pause spill it already. Does Katherine has Elena or Katherine confess her eternal love to you again?"

I look at Damon, he say that question with anger and bitterness. This makes me wonder again if what we just say to each other is real. Stefan glare at Damon and his answer give me a shill through my body. I couldn't stop a slight shiver when he say: "Yes, Katherine has Elena. She wants to make an exchange my life for hers. I have to go alone to the manor."

Damon look at Stefan with an strange gaze. Why that look? What he is thinking right now?

I change my gaze toward Stefan and reply to him: "You can't go alone. Elena will kill us both if we let any harm get you. I know I sound a little bit crazy but it is true. Stefan we need to plan something quick and go for her."

"Bonnie, Katherine specifically told me no brother and no witch but she also told me that she will be expecting us three. I think she want to finish what she started one hundred and fifty years ago. She is mad and piss off because I love Elena. "

Damon walk toward his brother and ask him: "What are you trying to say?"

Stefan sigh he grab Damon's car keys and begin to walk toward the door. Damon run and grab him.

"Oh no brother I will not let you do the white knight thing. You are not going to do any solo act" This act enrage Stefan so much. I never saw him like that before. He really is desperate. They were fighting. Damon is trying to stop his brother to do something foolish and alone. He cares about his brother even though he will never admit it out loud. I know because I feel it through our connection. Our bond is stronger know. I don't know why, but I don't have time right now to discover the reason.

I need to stop them. I walk to were they are fighting and say with my strong possible voice... well I yell at them.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THIS, WE ARE LOSING PRECIOUS MINUTES WITH YOUR STUPID FIGHT!"

I lower my voice a little and continue saying to them: "Elena, need us. At one time I swear to protect everyone I love. She is my sister and I won't leave her alone. So keep the crap out of this situation. We know that both of you are human, the only chance we got is to use my powers again."

Both brothers stare at me in a perplex way. Damon react first, he stand up and offer his hand to his brother. He say to Stefan in a demanding voice: "We will go together and that is the final decision."

Then Damon look at me and say: "Let's go, we has only the drive to the manor to put together some sort of a plan."

Stefan add to Damon's remark: "I hate to admit this Damon is right."

Damon smirk at him and reply: "Then lets move it." Stefan walk ahead of us, Damon notice this and he he grab my hand and pull me to him. He say to me: "No matter what happen we will return alive, we has some business to attend. Think for spells Bonnie, particularly offensive spells. Katherine is older than me and Stefan she knows almost every witch trick. Her disadvantage is that she doesn't know you. I know together we can do it. Besides I won't let that bitch harm us anymore."

"Well Damon, I really want to attend our business. I have some ideas swriling in my mind. You need to explain to Stefan about how you two can break the spell. Something tells me, that eventually we will need both Salvatore's vampire skills. Promise me something Damon."

He nod and gesture me to continue:"If you are going to change back, please promise me you won't close your heart again Damon. Even if our actual feelings are a side effect of the spell. I.. I don't want to lose you."

He hug me and kiss my forehead very kindly and whisper to me: "I promise you Bonnie Bennet I won't close my heart. And you know I keep my promises no matter what. We will discover if we really love each other without any doubts, without any spells. I know It will be for real after all this Katherine mess. I don't want to lose you too."

Stefan yell at us: "ARE YOU BOTH COMING?"

"Yes brother we are."

* * *

Damon POV

We reach the manor on time. Stefan drive like a maniac. I has to admit If it is Bonnie instead of Elena the one in danger I will had driven in the same way.

I explain to him how we need to break the spell. We try to break it, but something is keeping us to do it. I guess we will have to fight an old vampire in our human state. It will be dangerous but if that History teacher can do it we will be able to do it too. We are Salvatore after all and we have my favorite witch helping us.

I hope Elena still alive for my brothers sake and my sanity. It is enough to have a normal brooding brother. If I let Katherine break his heart I'm not sure of what is capable. I won't let him do anything stupid. I promise him an eternity of living hell and I will keep my promise. Besides, we are brothers we need to stick together even if we hate or love each other.

Arrggg! Know I'm thinking like him. Focus Damon the bitch is right there in your home. It is time to get rid of a really old bug.

We walk to the door armed with vervain, wood stakes and Bonnie's magic. For the first time in my long life I mentally say. To whatever is out there please help us. I guess I'm more human than ever. Even father will be proud because of that silly and short prayer.

We enter our living room and still no signs of Katherine or Elena. Bonnie begin to do a locator spell when Elena come running toward us. She hug Stefan desperately and crying.

I don't know something is not quite right. Elena can be a pain in the ass, but I never seen her crumble like that. She is a fighter, that much I has to concede about her.

Bonnie look at me with an odd expression. I know she is thinking the same thing as me. I say to Stefan: "Wait a second brother...". He turn to me still hugging Elena and he look at me expecting me to continue talking.

Bonnie beat me first. She ask: "Elena how you escape from Katherine?" Meanwhile Bonnie is asking Elena she has her hands at her back. I see her begin to conjure a small ball of fire.

"What is happening guys? We should leave. Elena is already with us. We can go to Bonnie's Grams house and wait for the spell to wear off. I think is the safest way. We should keep our distance from Katherine."

I blink twice at Stefan's. He really is love struck to even suggest that stupid and silly thing. I grab harder my wood stake. I feel the tension through my body.

Bonnie nod at me. She still has her hand full of fire. I reply to Stefan. "It is not a bad idea but... How you are so sure she is Elena?"

At that exact same moment Bonnie throw her ball of fire at Elena and I run to grab my brother. In less than a second Katherine avoid Bonnie's attack and begin to run toward Bonnie.

I begin to run to Bonnie but Stefan beat me. I see in slow motion how Katherine bite him with so much fury. Bonnie attack her again. Her attack I think save my brother.

Katherine is fighting the fire in her clothes. She is distracted right now. I charge toward Katherine with all my strength with my stake . I really want to kill her. When I'm about to stake her she disappear. I turn to were my brother is, I'm searching for Kat. Bonnie is trying to help him. She is trying to stop the blood of his wound.

I only have a second. I yell: "BONNIE!" She turn in time to look at Katherine.

I hear Katherine say: "Goodbye witch!" Katherine stake Bonnie with Stefan wood stake. He drop it when he tried to protect Bonnie and know it is stuck at Bonnie's body.

I can't believe what is happening. I feel Bonnie's pain and sadness through our connection. I feel my anger build up. I can't see anything more but Katherine. I really want to kill her. She play with me all this years and know she want to take my other part from me. I won't let her. I need to be me. I need to be the real Damon Salvatore without regrets or chains if I want to save my love.

I wish with all my might to that. I want to save her. If I need to kill my self to do it. I will do it. I will save her.

Suddenly I begin to feel strange. The room fill with magic. No sounds and movements. It is like the time stop. Not even Katherine is moving. It is like someone hit the pause button.

The magic begin to swirl in front of me and it begin to move and enclose me completely. I'm surround by it. After what it seems minutes for me, but in reality I think it was seconds, the magic disappear.

The first thing I notice is the vervain burning my skin. I'm back. Bonnie look at me with a weak smile and close her eyes. Katherine left Bonnie's side and begin to run at me. I pretend to be the weak Damon she think I am.

She grab me and try to compel me in the same way she did the last time at the Grill. She order me to expose my neck. I did it willingly.

She close our distance our bodies are know touching each other. When she is about to bite me. I whisper to her ear. "Goodbye Katherine. I really thought you were smarter than this. I'm back. I'm a vampire. And you are going to hell if there is a hell willing to accept you."

With that last words I stake her through her back with my wood stake. She open her eyes in surprise and begin to crumble before me. I grab her lapis lazuli necklace before she fell.

In seconds I see my painful past turn gray. I snap out of it and run to Bonnie. She still has pulse weak but she is alive. I pull the stake out of her body. I bite my wrist and put it in her mouth. I plea to her: "Please Bonnie drink. Please drink."

After some seconds she begin to drink. I feel like I'm able to breath again. When I think she has enough I hug her. I want to feel her heart beat close to me.

I change my gaze to were Stefan is at the floor. He is slowly stirring up. He look at me and say: "We are back brother, and you did it all."

"Hmmm You are right. I save us all. I think you already know were is the other beating heart. Go to her Stefan."

He stand up and look at where Katherine lay still. After mere seconds he begin to walk toward the basement.

I watch him leave. I guess we are in better terms than before. Let see if it is true. A soft stirring interrupt my thoughts. When I look down my favorite witch has her eyes open.

She whisper: "Damon..." I interrupt her. "Shh Shh Bonnie we will talk later. Right know you need to rest. Don't worry I will be at your side when you open your eyes again."

She nod. I hug her again I can't help myself. I sigh... I'm sort of tired. I think I need some rest too...

* * *

**A/N: Well the big bad Kat is dead. Our favorites vampires are back. What do you think will happen next? B&D will stay together? Or they will split up? What about Stefan and Elena?**

**Let me know what will you like to read. Just click the link. Once again thanks for reading. **

**Bookerz thank you!**

**I think this story will have one or two more chapters. I haven't decide it yet. Give your feedback in order to end it right. Because of this I want to thank all of you: lynsay, primavera15, Kyerie, Shirk me, midnightquiver, Hellzz-on-Earth, x-blackmeadow-x, MinaFTW, Nadia.Z.S, valerie salvatore, BlackDove13, Donnie Fan, BamonTivaLove, Vie, Booth-is-my-Angel, Bookerz, Infusion d'Iris, stefanswifey01, ShyButterflyKiss, voilawriter, justareader13, manUgirl, Asher Monroe, Small-Clever-and-Terrible, Sky Samuelle, NewbieXD, naleysocute23, me, shanty cullen, yorkie51, CubbiesGirl, LunaSolTierra (cute name), quizas, keshaaddict, anneryn7, jimi18 and I am Bonnie Salvatore. **

**All of you are the ones giving me reviews this whole time. Thank you so much. I hope I didn't left anyone. Sorry if I did.**


	16. Final Chapter: Test & Hello

**Disclaimer:** I don't own VD neither the books nor the TV version. I don't gain any profits for it. This writing is just for fun. The amazing characters are from L.J. Smith and CW.

**A/N: 125 reviews. I never imagine that amount of reviews for my story. Thank you so much hugs and kisses to all of you.**

**I want to add: I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

**I want to thank you every one who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite my story or even me as an author.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Test & Hello**

Damon POV

She whisper: "Damon..." I interrupt her. "Shh Shh Bonnie we will talk later. Right know you need to rest. Don't worry I will be at your side when you open your eyes again."

She nod. I hug her again I can't help myself. I sigh... I'm sort of tire. I think I need some rest too...

* * *

Damon POV

This still and quiet time is killing me. Two days gone already after Katherine's death and Bonnie is still unconscious. Her heartbeat is strong and steady so I know there is no physical reason for this comma. There is something more than that keeping Bonnie from waking up. I know it! I just know it!

How can I help her? This is turning to an endless nightmare. If I had the opportunity to kill Katherine again I would do it, after torturing her for this. This is like her last vengeance act. It's like she is still playing with me even after death. How I'm supposed to fulfill my promise to keep my heart open if Bonnie is still out?

What is the meaning of all this? I begin to pace again, in front of the bed where my witch is laying. I feel desperate, hollow and the worst thing of this is that I don't want to shut off my feelings. I grab a lamp and throw it against the wall. After some seconds I hear a soft knock at the door.

Stefan enters the room with a glass filled with blood. He hands it to me. I nod at him and drink it in a gulp. I made a promise to my witch that I will be by her side when she open her eyes again. So I haven't left the room.

"Damon"

"What brother?"

"Please calm down a little. I think…"

"Stefan I'm warning you. I'm not in the mood"

"I know Damon, I just think the clue to wake up Bonnie is in you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I re-read the spell and it says the witch has to be connected to the vampire in order for it to work. I have no doubts that you two are connected. Maybe before the spell both of you seemed to hate each other. I always thought all of that bickering was teasing. Now I think that you felt something more for her, even back then."

I stopped looking at Stefan and switched my gaze to Bonnie. I begin to nod and reply to my brooding brother. "You are trying to say, that she is my own personal version of Sleeping Beauty. That I'm the one keeping her like that."

"Yes. I wouldn't say it in that way. But you pretty much grasp the main idea."

"You know little brother, I promised her I would not spill innocent blood, but I'm sure that you are not one of those innocents. So you will either explain it better or I will relieve my stress with you… in my particular way."

"Damon, remember that a little part of Bonnie's soul split from her in order to change us into humans. What if Bonnie wanted you to survive so much that she willingly gave up that part of her soul to you."

"Stefan, we are vampires now, the spell is reverted. What are you saying is just gibberish"

"Probably, but it is possible. You don't know what spell she made up in her last conscious moments."

I begin to pace again. I can't believe I'm starting to believe his words. I'm such a fool right know. I don't even feel like me. I can't deal with these anymore. I yell with all my strength.

* * *

Elena POV

I hear Damon scream. It is a scary scream, it sound like a wounded animal. I left Stefan's room and walked toward the guest room where Bonnie is. The door is slightly open. I hesitate a little. After some seconds I decide to enter.

There he is on the floor. He looks like a… How I can describe it? Hmmm! Yes, he looks defeated. This is not what I ever expect to see from Damon. He must really love her. Stefan nods at me. I decide to walk toward him. He hugs me and kisses my forehead.

"What happened?"

Stefan begins to tell me his theory. I ponder every word; I look at my friend on the bed. I feel helpless and angry at the situation. I think this is what Damon is feeling.

I release Stefan and kneel beside Damon. I touch him and I tell him. "Damon, I've known Bonnie all my life. Granted, she is a powerful witch but she still human. I know you can reach her. You know what I mean Damon. Tap into her powers. If you can make fog, I'm sure you can connect with her. I know. I'm certain a little part of her soul is in you. The part she wasn't willing for you to give up. She is the one that wants to save everybody and that includes you."

He looks at me with angry eyes but he keeps silent. It is like he is analyzing my words. Stefan adds to my remark: "Brother you saves us two days ago. I know you can do it. After all, as you always say, you are Damon Salvatore. The kicking ass vampire! Don't let a tiny witch outwit you."

I can't believe what Stefan said to his brother. Damon jumps at him with another terrifying scream. What is Stefan thinking? I can't do anything to stop them. To my surprise they suddenly stop their brawl. I ask both of them. "Are you boys done because I want my friend back and you are acting like little boys?"

They both look at me and Stefan says: "Well they definitely are soul sisters." Damon stands up and offers his hand to Stefan. I can't even hide my surprise at his gesture toward his brother.

"Yes brother sometimes it is a little bit creepy. Thanks, I needed that."

"No problem. Now we will leave you two alone. Bring Bonnie back Damon."

Damon nodded in affirmative way and began to walk towards the bed. Stefan grabs my hand and starts to pull me to the door. Once we are outside the room I ask him: "Why so he say thanks to you?"

"Elena it is a brotherly thing."

"A brotherly thing?"

"Mmm! Yes, some bits and pieces of my brother are back. This brotherly thing we use to do it a lot in our normal life. I didn't know how much I missed it until tonight. I hope he will do it because if he can't…"

"What Stefan?"

He hugs me, and whisper: "If he can't bring Bonnie back we will know the true monster in him. What you already saw of Damon is just a tiny percentage of the harm and Devil he is capable to do. Elena, Bonnie is his human part. He needs her."

I close my eyes and feel how he begins to hold me tighter than before. I can't bring myself to consider the consequences of what Stefan just told me.

God please help him. Help Bonnie, please let her wake up and live…

* * *

Bonnie POV

The last thing I remember is Damon's worried face. I was so tired that I wasn't able to keep my eyes open. A strange peace filled me completely. For the first time I'm able to rest.

It is like a force instructing me to lay still. I love this peace but I miss Damon. Why is he not here with me? I force myself to open my eyes. I don't see anything. It is a complete void. No sounds, no colors, no people, no anything.

What in the world is happening? By the second my fears rise. I can't understand what is happening. Where I am? I try to move but that seems impossible. I feel a strong force holding me down. It is like invisible chains are attached to my body.

My fear and panic are taking control of me. I can't let them. Bonnie you are a witch for God sake. Stop being a baby! I can't help but laugh at myself. Here I am at a black hole scorning at myself. Think Bonnie, think hard on moving your body. I need to get back to my life.

I was thinking all of this when I hear a voice. "What life Bonnie? What life do you want to come back?" After that I feel the force leaving me free. I stand up yelling at whatever is out there.

"I want my life back. Let me go back!"

Suddenly I begin to relieve all the painful passages of my life. I can feel the pain of my mother disappearing. The loneliness each time my father left for his business trips. The gruesome pain of my Grams death. I feel the wood stake in my body. I even feel again Damon's bite at my neck. It is a roller coaster of bad memories. I'm trembling of pain. I can't help myself. I begin to beg.

"Please stop!"

"Then answer me witch. What do you want?"

"I want to go back. Please tell me who are you?"

"I'm your fate Bonnie. You didn't answer me."

"My fate. How..."

"Answer me!"

"I want my life simple as that. You make me remember and relive every bad memory. You are not fair with me. Life is not only pain. You left the good memories out. You are Fate you should know it better. I want to continue living to be able to chose and accept the consequences for every decision. I want to have the opportunity to love with all my being. Even if that means a possible broken heart in the future. I want my freedom."

"Dramatic as ever Bonnie. Only the one that understands you completely can fight for you and only that person will be able to give your freedom. It is only a matter of time if that person figure it out. Two days have already passed since your technical death, one more day and you will have to let go. This is a direct consequence of the Human spell. The witch has to split herself in the process. Some of your soul stuck to the vampire. The witch is punished to eternal solitude and nothingness."

"I don't care Fate. I was dying. I can't and won't regret my decision of that last minute spell. Damon needs that part of my human soul more than I do. I sincerely felt at that moment that it was my last gift. In that way we will be together forever. Even if he is a vampire I will always be with him."

"You are a foolish girl in love. The balance of your destiny is not in your hands anymore."

I'm so tired. Every second in here is draining my energy. Please someone help me... I want to live.

* * *

Damon POV

I lift Bonnie from the bed and place her on my lap. She feels so lifeless. I touch her forehead with mine. I close my eyes and begin to call her with my mind.

I concentrate on our time together. The good times and the bad ones. I think about the traits that made Bonnie unique. I think in a selfish way that she is the first woman that picked me first. I'm not a second choice for her. I think about her powers and how they are linked to her emotions. I think about our first kiss. The first time we surrendered and told the truth to each other.

I continue yelling her name. Little by little I feel how I begin to blend with her. Everything begins to disappear. My other memories of other times and people. The bad and good things. Just everything begins to change to nothing. A black nothing. It is ironic this for the first time that I hate this color.

I hear two voices. At first they are faint but soon enough I'm able to hear them clearly. One of the voices is Bonnie's but the other I can't place. I don't know the other voice. I feel how I tense myself and my instincts to protect Bonnie surface within me. If that strange voice does something to her. I will attack it. I keep listening. The shocking part of all this is what Bonnie is saying to the voice.

"I don't care Fate. I was dying. I can't and won't regret my decision of that last minute spell. Damon needs that part of my human soul more than I do. I sincerely felt at that moment that it was my last gift. In that way we will be together forever. Even if he is a vampire I will always be with him."

I guess she really does love me. I smile like a fool. She is willing to sacrifice herself for me. No one has done something like that for me. The voice snapped me out of my amazement when it reply.

"You are a foolish girl in love. The balance of your destiny is not in your hands anymore."

In that moment I begin to walk toward the voices. I even can sense Bonnie's plea for help.

I scream to whatever is there.

"You are right, her destiny is not in her hands anymore. Her fate and destiny are in our hands. You have no right to keep her from me."

Bonnie runs to me and hugs me like it is the end of the world. I hug her back.

"Very well. It seems the circle is complete. Vampire what are you willing to give in order to save her."

"I'm not going to give you anything." Bonnie look at me with sadness and fear. Before she or the voice can say something I say.

"I'm not going to bargain with you. If you don't want to release her. I will stay here with her. After all I have the other part of her soul. I'm pretty dead already you can't push me to let go or walk to the white light or something. She can't go anywhere with an incomplete soul."

"You are very clever vampire. You passed the test." After that a white and warm light surround us. I see a woman walking toward us. Bonnie begins to run toward her with a yell of happiness and longing. "GRAMS!"

They hug each other. Bonnie is crying and her Grams is comforting her. I stay there just watching this Bennett moment. After some seconds they begin to walk to where I am. Bonnie left her Grams and hugged me again. I hug her back and give her a chaste kiss.

"Very clever... very clever. May I ask something?"

"Yes Damon, you can."

"Why?"

She chuckled a little. For some strange reason her answer didn't surprise me.

"Well Salvatore I needed to be sure you are the one worthy for my little girl. I'm glad you made it. You passed the test. Now I know I can trust her completely to you. A big bad vampire like you."

I chuckle myself. "Yes I guess I'm still me. I'm just an improved version. If I failed your test what..."

"Bonnie would have to stay forever here in a black void. You stated it right before Damon, in order to move on she needs her whole soul. Take care of her."

"I promise I will."

"Then off you go. Bonnie remember I love you when your time is due I will be the one welcoming you."

Bonnie hugged her Grams again. With tears in her eyes she replied: "Thank you Grams. I love you too. I miss you. I will always miss you."

"Bonnie I'm always watching over you".

After that I feel a big strong force pulling us apart from her. Slowly I begin to feel my surroundings and I begin to hear the common and normal noises of the manor.

I guess we are back...

* * *

Bonnie POV

I open my eyes and I find myself in Damon's lap. I can't believe my Grams. I'm happy because I saw her but at the same time I'm pissed off at her. How dare she? I guess she only did it because she loves me, but still.

I touch Damon's face gently. What did I do right to have someone like him? How in the world did I end up loving a vampire? The supernatural being that I hate most. How is this possible?

I suddenly feel Damon picking me up. He throws me at the bed. I yell at him. "What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?"

"Hear me witch. Don't you do something so stupid like that ever again!"

I feel my anger rise. I couldn't help myself. I scream at him again: "You are such a jerk." With his vampire speed he pin me to the bed and without any doubt or hesitation he kisses me.

I kiss him back. I love him. I love him completely even with his flaws. I think he loves me the same way. I will know it in a few seconds. I concentrate my powers in his hair. A tiny flame begins to appear. He stops kissing me and ran to the bathroom.

I laugh with all my strength when he yells at me: "BENNET!"

"Oh come on Damon, It will grow back. Besides it is an illusion." He glared at me. He replies with such anger: "I swear Bonnie you are lucky that I love you. Because otherwise you would be already dead."

"I know Damon. I think we have some issues to sort out. But think of it as a strange way of keeping our lives interesting and entwined together."

"Bonnie you know I will get back at you. Be prepared. Let's go, Stefan and Elena are waiting for us. With all of this ruckus you kill any opportunity of privacy."

"Damon I may love you but you will have to earn the right for the privacy time."

He walks toward me and smile at me. His smile mesmerizes me. Oh I do love his smile. He grabs my hand and pull me toward him, closing up the last inches between us. He begins to kiss me again. This time he is the one that breaks off our kiss.

"Bonnie don't change. Don't lose yourself."

"Damon don't ever close your heart again. You know that I love you."

"Yes witch I know. I love you too." He begins to walk to the door. I stay behind just watching his form. When he turns and with his signature smirk he tells me. "You complete me!"

I grab the pillow and throw it to him. He didn't do any effort to avoid it.

"Damon Salvatore I'm not going to say it ok... jerk!"

"It doesn't matter Bonnie I know it. I know I got you at hello."

After that we just laugh he offer his hand and I took it. We walk together searching for Stefan and Elena. I'm glad some things didn't change at all between us.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? I really hope you will like it. This chapter is a little bit longer than the rest but I think my readers deserves it.**

**I want and need to give huge thanks to Bookwormgrl101, Kyeire, Infusion D'Iris and Voilawriter. All of you help me a different part of this story.(specially you Bookerz) xoxo**

**Thanks to my reviewers for the good and not so good critics. I learn a lot from all of you. :)**

**I have a couple of reviewers that sent me PM. I apologize I didn't include them at the note from chapter 15. They are: mitchellsunf and necrosis. Thank you so much.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter click the link. You can give me ideas for new stories. **

**xoxo**


	17. Author Note

I'm sorry this is not an update...

* * *

******AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**I don't like to write this but it is necessary. I know everyone that write and post here had agreed to expose his or her works to everyone. We like to receive reviews the good ones and we grow stronger when we received the not so good critiques.**

**We are acting like ghost writers and we have to make the necessary disclaimer and we have to be thankful that the authors allow us to write using their creative works. Everyone that had posted a story here must have read the list of authors that refuse to give any kind of consent to fanfics related to their works.**

**The problem is when anyone copy, translate and post other authors' works without asking the consent to use the story. I do not own the amazing characters created by L.J. Smith and sadly I'm not the owner of Harper Teen or Alloy Entertainment. I cannot claim any ownership. That's the truth, but I can claim my ownership of the plot and the original characters. **

**One of my stories was copied, translated and posted on another site. The moderator of that site was decent and responsible to ask me if I was the author. I gave the person enough details to prove that the story (plot) was mine.**

**If you like my stories so much and you want to translate it... Ask me first. I probably will surprise you with my answer. I mean if anyone considers my work good enough to copy it at least do it in a decent way. Ask me and if I say yes you have to mention me. You still have to write the official disclaimer regarding the author and the rightful owner and of course you'll have to say I was the author of the plot and the owner of any original characters.**

**I'm aware that it's common to have similarities in fanfics stories and probably cross-references with other fandoms. I work hard to have the least possible similarities with other stories, but I'm not infallible and I'm sure that I have those references indebted in my work. I do research for certain aspects of my stories. I like to think that my hard work is appreciated in a good way. **

**I'm so sorry for this ranting but I'm sad because of what happened to me. Now I understand better what the composers, authors or any creative mind feels when someone uses their material illegally. **

**I wish for everyone a good and amazing day! =)**

**PS: As always I'm sorry for any mistakes. **


End file.
